


Harry Potter-The Heir to the Throne

by coacoa



Series: The Potters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Death Eater Harry Potter, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Second War with Voldemort, Third War with Harry, Voldemort Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 34,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: Lord Voldemort hunts down the Potters and kills the boy's parents. But instead of killing the infant, he instead raises him as his own...





	1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort opened the gate to the house in Godric's Hollow. He could hear the screaming of the two adults. Voldemort pulled his wand out of his robes and blew open the door, knocking James Potter to the ground. The red haired woman screamed at the sight of the Dark Lord and ran back into the living room while keeping a tight hold on her son. Voldemort stepped over the unconscious man and followed the woman to the living room. Lily raised her wand at the Dark Lord.  
"Expelliarmus!" Lily screamed through her wails  
Voldemort deflected her spells with ease. With a quick swish of his hand, her wand shot across the room. And before she could say another word, he raised his wand and yelled.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
The house filled with the green light and the woman's scream as she fell to the ground.  
"NOO!" Screamed James Potter from behind Voldemort  
"STUPEFY" yelled the injured man.  
Voldemort once again deflected the spell easily. He pulled the man towards him with his wand and wrapped his hand round his throat. James screamed in pain as the pale man's long nails dug through his skin. Voldemort raised James into the air and threw him across the room and he hit the wall and laid on the ground in complete agony.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled once more at the man and his body became lifeless.  
Lord Voldemort turned to the unconscious infant on the floor next to the mother's body. He picked the child up by his pajamas and stared at it. He raised his wand to him.  
His original plan was always to kill the boy, but after thinking about another plan, he realised it was in fact a much better plan than just killing him.  
He lowered his wand and apperated back to Malfoy Manor. There waiting for him was his most trusted followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr..  
His three followers looked at each other as if each of them though one of them knew why the boy was with their Lord, let alone still alive. Bellatrix stood forward to her Lord.  
"My-My Lord. The boy... You spared?" She said cautiously  
Voldemort ignored her. He raised his wand to the fireplace and lit it. He then conjured an armchair next to and laid the small boy.  
Finally Voldemort spoke  
"I have spared the boy... For now. I have a better idea for him, a way that he could be of use to me. He wall be trained to believe I am his father and that what I want, is what is right. Lucius?" He asked as he turn to Malfoy  
"My Lord?" Lucius said as he bowed his head  
"I have a task for you. A very important task. I want you and Narcissa to raise this boy as if he were your own son. He must pretend to live a normal life. Go to Hogwarts School, have friends, be a normal child. Until he is ready. The world will know him as Harry Malfoy, but to those who really know him, he will be Harry Gaunt. And when the world finds out his real name, the fear it will bring and he will help me finally have power over the entire muggle world as well as the wizarding world. And then the boy will face his demise by the hands of Lord Voldemort."  
Voldemort raised his wand to the small boy and a yellow light shot out and hit Harry Gaunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a jump in a cold sweat. He looked around his huge bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He climbed out of his king size bed and put his dressing gown of his pyjamas. He walked downstairs and saw Narcissa and Draco eating breakfast.  
"Morning Harry." She said. " Are you ok?" She asked looking worried  
She walked over to him and hugged him.   
"Another nightmare?" She asked  
"Yeah."   
"Sorry I can't stop them. Do you want anything for breakfast?"   
"No thank you. I'm just gonna have a shower." He said before pulling away from her.  
"Ok." She said before turning back to the kitchen.  
"Cissy?"  
Narcissa turned back round to Harry.  
"Will I see Father before we go to Hogwarts next week?" He asked  
"I don't know, sorry. I'll ask Lucius when he cones home from work."   
"Ok." Harry said before turning away, disappointed.  
He ran back upstairs to have a shower.  
"Mum, who's your favourite?" Draco asked her  
"How many times? I don't have a favourite." She lied  
Draco was always her favourite, even though she loved Harry. But Harry had never treated her or Lucius like his parents, more like babysitters until Voldemort came to see him, even that was rare. Draco only thinks Harry is his parents' favourite because they give him everything he wants, not knowing they only do it because Voldemort threatened to torture Draco to insanity if they didn't. 

Harry got out of the shower and got dressed into his robes and looked in the mirror. He hated his blonde hair. It was very similar to Draco's, except Harry refused to slick it back as much, so it looked messy when compared to Draco. The only thing about his appearance he liked were his eyes because they were so brown, they almost looked black. He didn't like having bad eyesight though. He had to drink a potion every morning to improve it so he didn't have to wear glasses. His father said it could take 15 years of taking the potion until his eyesight was perfected. 

Harry went back downstairs and saw Draco and Narcissa by the fireplace.  
"Ready?" She asked  
"Yeah."  
"Ok Draco, you go first."  
Draco grabbed a handful of floor powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
"Diagon Alley." Draco said clearly before through powder onto the fireplace and erupted into a huge green fire.   
"Harry."   
Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and did the same as Draco and within seconds, he was a building with Draco. Harry coughed from all the soot.  
"I'm never gonna get used to that." Harry said  
Draco laughed as he dusted soot off Harry.   
There was a loud bang and Narcissa appeared in front of the fireplace. She quickly got up and dusted soot off her.  
"What do need to get mum?" Draco asked  
"Well we need to go to Gringotts first and then get your uniforms, cauldrons, books and wands.  
They went to Gringotts and Narcissa talked to the goblin at the end of the corridor.  
"I wish to enter the Malfoy vault." She said sternly  
After a few seconds, the goblin stopped counting coins and looked at her.  
"Identification."   
Narcissa handed him a very thin and small book with the Ministry of Magic logo on the front. After a few seconds the goblin handed her it back.  
"Follow me."   
They all got in the cart and travelled to the Malfoy vault, Vault 712.  
The goblin opened the vault.  
"Stay here." Narcissa said to the boys before entering the vault with the goblin.  
Harry noticed someone opening the vault next to the them. The man was huge with long black hair and a huge black beard.  
He nudged Draco.  
"Over there. Half giant, definitely." Harry whispered to him with a huge grin  
Draco laughed quietly before Narcissa came back out.  
"Come on. We need to get your wands." 

They walked over to Ollivander's and waited at the desk for him. After a minute, he came round the corner.  
"Oh! Very sorry, didn't hear the door. Ah, the Malfoy boys. Give me one minute."  
Ollivander went back to the shelves of wands and after a minute came back with a box. He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Draco.  
"Just give it wave."   
Draco waved the wand and a purple spark shot out the tip and flew around the room before disappearing.   
"Ah, that was easy." Ollivander said with a smile  
The old man held his hand out and Draco hand the wand back and he out it back in its box and place it to one side.   
"Now for you. One minute."   
Ollivander came back with another box. He handed the wand to Harry and like Draco, he gave it a wave.  
A wooden chair in the corner crumbled into just a few sticks of wood.   
"Maybe not." Ollivander said while taking it away from Harry.   
After a few minutes, Ollivander came back with another wand.  
"My apologies for taking so long" He said while handing Harry the new wand  
He gave it wave and a red spark twirled out of his wand and zoomed around the room before smashing the window and going went up to the sky.   
"Well, that's definitely your wand." He said while taking his own wand and repairing the window and the chair.  
Ollivander stared at Harry with a strange look.  
"There's something... Something different about you." The old man said  
Harry looked at Draco before looking back at Ollivander with a confused look. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked terrified.  
"So-So how much will the-the wands be?" Narcissa asked trying to distract the old man. 

They left Ollivander's.  
"Cissy, do you think he knew? About father?" Harry asked as she dragged him away from Ollivander's  
"No of course not. There's no way he could know. Look, you two go and get your uniforms fitted, while I get your books and cauldrons." She said   
"Ok." Harry and Draco said together.   
They both entered Madame Malkin's  
"Hello. School uniforms I presume." Malkin said  
They both nodded their heads.  
"So judging by your heights, I'd say... Fifth years?" She said with a smile.  
Harry and Draco let out small smiles  
"Well barrel of laughs, you two are." She said "Ok, just stand on there." She said while pointing at three steps by the counter. She took their measurements and went into a room to get uniforms for them while they stood by the counter. A girl with brown bushy hair came in.  
She smiled at them.  
"Hi." She said  
"Hey." They both said  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You two are?" She asked politely  
Harry looked at Draco with a smirk before taking a step closer to her.  
"Blood status?" He asked  
"What do you mean?"   
Harry laughed.  
"Are you pureblood, halfblood or muggle born?" Harry said slowly, as if she were a toddler  
"Muddle born." She said   
"And you think its wise for a mudblood like yourself to come to the wizarding world with a war against someone who hates muggles and muggle borns? Harry asked while holding back laughter  
"What does mudblood mean? I haven't done much research on the wizarding world yet." She said, already sure it was an insult  
Harry looked back at Draco and they both laughed.  
"Well... When you get home, research the world mudblood, while you're at research the Malfoy family and then you'll want to stay away from us at school. Bye mudblood." Harry said as she left.   
Harry went back to Draco and they both howled with laughter as the girl ran down the street.  
"What are you two laughing at?" Malkin said as she brought their uniforms out.  
"Uhh, the joke you made earlier." Draco lied  
"Oh now you find it funny." She said while handing Draco the bag with their uniforms   
"Thanks. Bye." They both said after Harry left some gold on the counter  
They caught up with Narcissa.  
"Ok, we've got everything l, so time to go home. We'll just apperate, it'll be easier."  
Harry and Draco held onto her arm and they apperated to Malfoy Manor's kitchen. They immediately heard Lucius screaming at Dobby to stop smashing plates.  
Harry burst into laughter as Lucius started beating Dobby. Narcissa dragged the boys into the living room and put a Silencio charm on the Kitchen so they wouldn't hear Dobby in pain.

Later that night, Harry and Draco were already in their pyjamas and were played wizards chess in the living room.   
"Checkmate." Harry said after beating Draco again  
"How do you always win?!"   
"Because I'm better than you, obviously."  
Draco rolled his eyes and Harry put the chessboard away.  
"Harry?! Can you come here a minute?!" Lucius called from the other room  
Harry went into the study where he and Narcissa were.  
"Yeah, Lucius?"  
"So... Uh your father just sent an owl. He says he'll be coming down to see you on Sunday before you go to Hogwarts."  
Harry's face turned into a huge excited smile.  
"Really?" Harry said  
"Yeah..." Lucius said while forcing a smile, as was Narcissa  
"I can't wait!" Harry shouted  
"Ok, well until then, go and get Draco and then go to bed. Its nearly 10 in the night." Narcissa said  
For the first time in months since Voldemort visited last, he didn't protest.  
"Ok."   
Harry ran to Draco.  
Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other with faces filled with fear.   
"Guess what?" Harry said as he sat by Draco   
Draco smiled at Harry's happiness.  
"What?"  
"Father's coming over on Sunday!"  
Draco's face dropped from a huge smile to the same face his parents had when Harry left them. Draco was terrified of Voldemort. Whenever he was around, Draco had to treated Harry with the upmost respect, when they were normally like normal brothers, annoying each other and making fun of each other. If Draco did that when Voldemort was there, he would have the Cruciatus curse delivered to him.  
Narcissa entered the room.  
"Didn't I say go to bed?" She asked  
"Oh sorry Cissy." Harry said as he got up.  
"Goodnight." He added before going upstairs.  
Draco got up and hugged his mother.  
"When he comes over, just stay out of his and Harry's way, ok?" She said   
Draco moved away from her.  
"Ok."   
Narcissa kissed Draco's head.  
"Goodnight." Draco said  
"Goodnight."  
Narcissa watched Draco walk upstairs. She was worried about him. The last time Voldemort was over, Draco had the Cruciatus curse hit on him. He didn't stop crying for hours. And she knew if she or Lucius intervened, Voldemort would kill Draco. The only time he had stopped before he wanted to was when Harry jumped in front of Draco and it hit him instead. But since then, Voldemort had dragged Harry and locked him out of the room if he wanted to torture Draco. 

Harry climbed into bed. He couldn't sleep for hours from excitement, while just next door, Draco couldn't sleep from fear and dread.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up by being shaken by Narcissa on Sunday morning.  
"Harry you need to wake up. Your father will be here soon." She said with a hint of fear in her voice as Harry sat up.  
"Ok, ok, I'm up." He said while wiping his eyes.   
"Put on the robes your father gave you for Christmas" Narcissa said before leaving the room  
Harry got out of bed and had a shower in his en suite bathroom and then got the robes in a chest under his bed and put them one and then went to wait in the living room with the Malfoys for his father.   
Lucius and Narcissa were wearing their Death Eater robes. Harry only just realised the robes his father had gave him were the exact same as Lucius's Death Eater robes. Draco was wearing his black suit. 

Harry sat down with them on the sofa. They waited for ten minutes before hearing two loud cracks in the middle of the room and they saw Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort standing there.   
Lucius, Narcissa and Harry jumped up at the sight of him. The Malfoys bowed there head while Harry smiled at his father.  
Voldemort held out his hand.  
"Wand." He said quietly to Harry.  
Harry withdrew his new wand from the wand holster Voldemort sent to him for his 11th birthday the other day. His real birthday was of course on July 31st, but the only people who knew that were Voldemort, Lucius, Barty Crouch Jr, and Bellatrix.   
Voldemort ran Harry's wand through his fingers, examining it.  
"Holly wood... 11 inches and...Phoenix feather. Phoenix feather? Like father, like son." Voldemort said quietly before handing Harry his wand back.  
Harry holstered the wand.  
"Thank you for the holster, Father." Harry said with a grin  
"I'm only sorry I couldn't be there to give it to you." Voldemort said with his hand on Harry's shoulder   
"However, I have one more present to give you later."  
"Really?" Harry asked, getting excited  
"Yes. But until then I want a private meeting with you, Lucius. Harry, Bellatrix will take you outside and train you with some hexes and curses."  
Harry looked over at Bellatrix and she showed a weak smile at him while holding her wand. She escorted him out the huge garden, which had its own Quidditch pitch for Harry and Draco. Narcissa and Draco followed them to watch Harry train. While Voldemort and Lucius went into Lucius' study and locked the door. 

"My Lord what is the reason for this meeting?" Lucius said politely  
"I'll get straight to the point, Lucius. I want a spy in Hogwarts.  
"And- An you want to use Harry? Or Draco?" Lucius asked fearfully  
"No. Of course I don't. If you didn't know, I placed a curse of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher position. Meaning no one can be in the job for more than a year." Voldemort said with a hint of pride in his voice  
"Well, that would explain a lot of unexpected deaths, my Lord."   
"I've never said this, Lucius. But I have a lot of gratitude and admiration for you. You've raised Harry as your own son for me as well as give me a lot of valuable information from the Ministry at the risk of you and your family's lives. And I know I told you I would take Harry from you once he started Hogwarts, but I need to you too continue to care for him. At least for another year. It is because of my gratitude and admiration for, I am asking you, not ordering you. Will you look after Harry?"  
"Well, yes of course I will, my Lord." Lucius said, looking slightly confused by his Master's words.   
"Now back to the spy at Hogwarts. I removed the curse on the position and Dumbledore is looking for a new DADA teacher. Arthur Baines has been given the position. You know of him?"  
"Yes. He works with, well, I supposed he did work with me at the Ministry."  
"What do you need me to do, My Lord?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer  
"I have been informed that he is currently cleaning his desk at the Ministry. I need you to go there and place him under the Imperius curse. When he goes to Hogwarts, he will do whatever it takes to join the Order of the Phoenix and get information."  
"Yes, my Lord."   
"Well, go!" Voldemort shouted   
Lucius waved his wand and his clothes changed into his normal clothes and he disapperated.

Voldemort went out to the garden. Bellatrix was teacher Harry the Cruciatus curse on fake acromantulas she conjured up.   
"Bellatrix!" Voldemort shouted  
Bellatrix and Harry ran over to him. The giant spiders disappeared.   
"Everything ok?" Voldemort asked them  
"Well, my Lord. He's definitely very talented. Picked everything I taught him up very quickly. I taught him the Expelliarmus and Stupefy charms. But the Cruciatus curse didn't really go well." Bellatrix said  
"I couldn't it. I could do the other two easily though. I even disarmed Bellatrix in a duel." Harry laughed as he said the last part  
"Well that's very good, Harry. No wizard your age could do the disarming spell, let alone come close to the Cruciatus curse." Voldemort said with a hint of pride in his voice  
There was a loud crack and Lucius appeared next to them. All he did was nod at Voldemort to indicate he did what he was told to do. Harry saw Draco and Narcissa join the group.  
"Now before Bellatrix and I leave, I think Harry wants his late birthday present." Voldemort said  
"Yeah!" Harry said loudly with excitement  
Voldemort said nothing  
"Hold out your left arm." He finally said  
Harry held out his left arm and Voldemort rolled up his sleeve. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other with worry and fear. Bellatrix had a smirk on her face.   
Voldemort pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at Harry's arm. Within seconds the Dark Mark appeared slowly on his arm. Harry smiled as the Dark Mark moved on his arm. Voldemort put his wand away. Harry couldn't feel it moving on his arm, he felt nothing.   
"This does not make you a Death Eater, Harry. I thought as you were my son, you would want to be branded with the Dark Mark." Voldemort said  
"Of course I do. Thank you so much." Harry was about to hug his father, but then realised he hated affection especially in front of people who should fear him.   
Lucius stepped forward.  
"My Lord.... Harry is going to Hogwarts tomorrow. If someone sees it-"   
Voldemort raised his hand to shut him up.   
"Have you ever heard of a concealment charm, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked. His voice had gotten louder than when he was speaking before.  
Harry waved his arm above his arm and the Dark Mark disappeared. And with another wave, it reappeared.   
"Bellatrix, it is time we left." Voldemort said with a quieter voice  
"When will I see you next, Father?" Harry asked him  
"When you come home for Christmas. I promise." He comforted him  
"Ok." Harry said with a smile  
"Remember to cause havoc at school." Bellatrix said to him and Draco  
"How could we forget?" Harry laughed and nodded at Draco, who smiled at him.  
"You are going to grow up to be one of the most feared wizards on history... And you want to make practical jokes?" Voldemort said with a stern voice at Harry.  
"Pranking? We're not pranking anyone. We're going bully and hurt people. Specifically bully and hurt blood traitors and mudbloods." Harry said with a smirk   
Harry could have sworn he saw his father smile after he said that last bit.   
"Well... Have fun. But don't go to far. I dont want you in Azkaban before the age of 12." Voldemort said while grabbing hold of Bellatrix and disapperating.   
"You two make sure you've packed everything." Narcissa said  
The two boys went inside.  
"I thought the Dark Lord was going to take Harry with him?" Narcissa said to Lucius  
"He asked. He actually asked me to look after him for another year." Lucius said   
"And you said yes?"  
"Yeah. Why? Don't you want to look after him?" Lucius asked  
"Of course I do." She answered quickly, " I worry about him, Lucius. I worry about what he will turn into."  
Lucius hugged her.  
"He'll be fine. I promise. I'll make sure of it." Lucius reassured.  
The truth was, he was worried to. He doubted Voldemort's plan would actually succeed. He was worried if Harry would be become as bad Voldemort. Or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up at 8am. He had a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to see the Malfoy family eating breakfast.   
"Morning Harry. Excited for Hogwarts?" Lucius asked while reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Yeah." Harry said while shrugging  
Harry sat down next to Draco and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast.  
"So when is the Ministry car getting here?' Narcissa asked while picking up plates from the table and handing them to Dobby.  
"At half past 9."

Harry and Draco brought their cases down about an hour later and the Ministry officials put them in the car while the Malfoy family got in. 

They arrived at King Cross station and went to Platform 9 3/4.

Narcissa pulled Harry and Draco into a hug as they said goodbye.  
"Bye boys." She said   
"Bye Mum." Draco said trying to pull away from her.  
"Bye Cissy." Harry said, trying to do the same as Draco  
They walked past Lucius.  
"Bye you two." He said patting them on the back.  
"Bye." Harry and Draco said at the same time  
They got on the Hogwarts Express just in time. It started going just as they go inside. They walked down the train, trying to find their own compartment.  
"We just walked past Crabbe and Goyle, why can't we just go in with them?" Asked Draco  
"Why do you like those idiots? They're just like their fathers, useless and stupid. You need-" Harry lost his thoughts when he saw a boy in a compartment. "Look in there." He said to Draco  
Draco peaked into the compartment and saw a boy with red hair sitting by the window.  
"Definitely a Weasley." Draco said  
"A bloodtraitor who we are to make life hell for." Harry said   
"What were you on about earlier?" Draco asked  
"You need new friends-" his thoughts were interrupted again by a girl with short black hair on the other end of the train  
Draco looked at the girl he was staring at.  
"Pansy Parkinson. She's friends with Crabbe and Goyle. Probably gone to be with them." Draco explained  
"Well... I guess I could get to know Crabbe and Goyle, couldn't I?" Harry said before walking towards the compartment she went into.  
"Does the future Dark Lord have a crush?" Draco whispered  
"Well when this future Dark Lord is unveiled to the world, girls won't be able to resist me." Harry joked  
"Look who it is." Draco said pointing behind them  
Harry saw Hermione Granger walking towards the compartment where the Weasley was.  
"Go work your magic on her." Draco laughed  
"Shut up. I'd rather go against Grindelwald with a leaf than go on a date with a filthy mudblood."   
"Who's Grindelwald?" Draco asked  
"Oh young Malfoy, you'll learn when you're older." Harry joked "Now lets go join Crabbe and Goyle."

The Weasley sat on his own, feeling quite alone. Even though his twin brothers had only just left him. All he could do was just stare out the window. Until the compartment door opened. He turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair, who was already in her school robes and a boy with brown hair and he was holding a toad.   
"Do you mind if we sit with you? Most compartments are full." The girl  
"Yeah sure."   
The girl sat down opposite him and the boy sat next to her.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom. He's a bit shy." Said Hermione  
"Ron Weasley. And I know how he feels. You two are the only ones I've spoken to apart from my brothers." Ron said  
"I've always wanted a sibling." Neville said while putting the toad on the seat.  
"What's his name?" Ron asked   
"Trevor. He's always running away. Do you have any pets?" Neville asked  
"No. My brother, Percy, has an owl, but he doesn't let anyone use him."   
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An old woman said after opening the door  
Hermione looked at Ron's sandwiches. She got up and bought about a dozen sweets.  
She put them all on the seats and smiled at Ron and Neville.  
"Well, help yourself." She said to them.

On the other end of the train, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was quite bored. He was either looking out the window or admiring Pansy. Maybe he did have a crush on her.  
"We'll all definitely be in Slytherin. Won't we Harry?" Draco asked  
Harry had completely ignored their conversation until then.   
"Well I know I will." Harry said  
"We all will. All of our families have been in Slytherin, so we have to be." Pansy said   
"Well, we'll find out in 40 minutes." Draco said looking at his watch  
"So I'll leave you four to get dressed. I'll wait out here." Pansy said, getting up"Then you can wait out here and wait for me to get changed."  
Crabbe and Goyle lower the curtains ad blinds on the door after she left. Harry took off his jacket and Crabbe and Goyle stared at his Dark Mark. Harry had completely forgotten about it.  
He quickly pulled out his wand and put the concealment charm over it and it vanished.  
"What are you looking?" Harry asked them  
"Nothing." They said together  
Harry put his wand away and his and Draco's eyes caught each other while Draco was buttoning up his school shirt. Harry mouthed the words "Idiots" to him and Draco rolled his eyes. 

After another half an hour, they were finally in Hogwarts, standing just outside the Great Hall. Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Neville talking to each other. He looked at them in disgust, vowing to make their lives hell.   
"Now First Years, follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said after she came out of the Hall  
The first years walked into the Hall and everyone was shocked at the dark, starry ceiling and the floating candles.   
Harry was walking at the front and he looked at the teachers at the end of the Hall. He saw Dumbledore looking back at him with a very suspicious look.  
After McGonagall explained the Sorting Hat, she started calling their names.  
"Ronald Weasley"  
Ron sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
"Oh, another Weasley! It has be... Gryffindor!"   
After a few more names she called Dracos name. Draco sat on the stool looking smug.  
McGonagall put the hat on his head and the hat instantly shouted  
"Gryffindor!"  
Draco's smug look vanished instantly. Him and Harry stared at each other, both looking confused as Draco slowly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat by a first year called Seamus.   
"Harry Malfoy!" McGonagall shouted  
Dumbledore gave Harry a strange smile as Harry walked up to the stool.  
Harry felt the hat go on his head. Harry didn't even know what house he wanted to go to. He wanted to be in Gryffindor to be with Draco, but he knew his heart belonged to Slytherin.   
"Now this is different. There's something about you I can't sense. But I can sense bravery and loyalty. However I can sense a lot of ambition. Ambition to be powerful. And extremely cunning. Well better be.... Slytherin!" The Sorting House shouted  
The Slytherin house cheered as Harry ran to sit by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

After the Sorting had finished, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Let the feast begin."   
Platters of food appeared all over the table with jugs of water and pumpkin juice.   
Harry looked at Dumbledore and the old wizard picked up his goblet and raises it to him and winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later......

Voldemort stood by the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. Harry and Draco had left for their second year the day before.  
"Lucius, what is this important news you have for me?" Voldemort asked him coldly  
"My Lord I have received information from Baines."   
"It had better be useful."   
"Baines overheard a conversation with Dumbledore and someone else, he couldn't hear who." Lucius replied  
"What did he overhear?"  
"They were talking about-about the prophecy, my Lord." Lucius said, starting to fear Voldemort  
"Why? The prophecy will never come true. I outsmarted it."   
"It seems Dumbledore believes the prophecy could have referred to two boys to vanquish the Dark Lord." Lucius said  
"Who are they?"   
"Harry Potter. And Neville Longbottom." 

It was Christmas half term on Christmas Eve night and Voldemort was going to kill the Longbottom boy. There was no way he could have been able to kill him while he was at school.   
Voldemort apperated outside the cottage Neville and his grandmother lived in. There were no protection spells or anything since Dumbledore didn't know Voldemort was after Neville. The only person who knew of his plan was Lucius.   
Voldemort walked to the front door and unlocked it. He heard the boy laughing with his Grandmother in the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the noises until he heard the old woman scream at the sight of him. She pulled the boy behind her and he fell onto the floor. Voldemort withdrew his wand and pointed it at her.  
"Move aside, old woman!" He shouted  
"No! Please don't hurt Neville! You can do anything to me!" She screamed through her tears of fear.   
"One last chance! Move!"   
"I'm begging you, please!"   
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and the green light hit her and her body fell to the ground  
Voldemort moved his wand to the boy, cowering in the corner of the room.   
Voldemort was surprised when the boy got out his wand and shot a random spell at the Dark Lord. With a wave of his hand, Neville's wand turned to a pile of ash in his hand.   
"Very brave. I see you are in Gryffindor. The house of bravery. Saying that, you have Wormtail and Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor."  
Neville closes his eyes, awaiting his fate.  
Voldemort yelled the killing curse one more, but instead of killing the boy, it rebounded onto him, making the Dark Lord fall to the floor as his soul left his body.

60 miles away, the Malfoy family and Harry were fast asleep and awoke three hours later to the sound of owls screeching in each of there bedrooms. Harry looked at the owl on his desk and grabbed the newspaper it was carrying and unrolled it and his heart sunk as he read the headline  
'The Dark Lord... Dead!'


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran downstairs and saw all of Voldemort's inner circle, Lucius, Bellatrix, Barty, Snape, Lestrange brothers, the Carrows and Karkaroff, having a meeting in the dining room.  
Harry ran in, nearly in tears.  
"Lucius, it can't. He can't be dead!" Harry shouted while throwing the newspaper on the table.  
"Harry... I'm sorry, but he is dead." Lucius said  
"No he isn't! I know he isn't! I know stuff any of you don't." Harry said  
Lucius looked at Bellatrix, who looked just as confused as he did.  
"Harry, what do you know?" She asked him  
"He has Horcruxes. I don't know how many, what they are or where they are. But he said he had a few and was planning on making another one." Harry quickly said "He can't be dead. His body may be, but the soul in the body can't be."  
"Harry, do you know anything else. Where he might have gone?" Barty asked him  
"On my 12th birthday, he took me to Albania. To a hut which had protection spells all around it. Only someone with a Dark Mark can enter. He said if I ever got hurt or anything, go there and wait for him. And he promised he would do the same. He told me about the Horcruxes at the same time."  
"Where is the hut? Can you take us there if we apperate?" Bellatrix asked  
"He isn't going anywhere! He-" Lucius was cut off by Harry  
"Yeah, I can take you. But only you and Barty."  
"Ok, good. Go and get dressed and meet us down here." Barty said

Harry, Bellatrix and Barty apperated in the middle outside the hut. Barty opened the door and saw a giant snake staring back at him. Harry and Bellatrix entered and heard Voldemort's voice.  
"At last, you have found me."  
Bellatrix and Barty looked around to try find him. Harry nudged them both and nodded towards the snake.  
"I have been forced to possess the body of animals to survive. I need a new body."  
"Father... How do we save you? How do we bring you back? Harry asked him  
Voldemort was quiet for a second.  
"Bellatrix, take Harry back home then get Lucius and bring him back with you and I will inform you of my plan." His voice echoed through the hut." And bring Nagini also."  
"Yes my Lord." Bellatrix nodded  
"No! I want to a part of this. I want to help you." Harry shouted  
"Harry, I do not want you involved. Not yet anyway. This plan will take a long time to perform. Your time will come when I need you. Until then, do what you are told by Bellatrix, Barty and the Malfoys."  
"When will I see you again?" Harry asked quietly  
"That, I am not sure of. Now go."  
Bellatrix put her hand on Harry's shoulder and they apperated back to Malfoy Manor.  
Lucius was waiting for them in the dining room and he ran over to them.  
"The Dark Lord wants you." Bellatrix said  
"You found him then?"  
"He's weak. Very weak. But alive." Harry said walking away from them and past Nagini who was slithering towards Bellatrix.  
Harry heard a loud crack and he knew they had gone back to his father.

Harry went up to his room and saw Narcissa putting clean clothes in wardrobe.  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"Can't really have Dobby do it can we?" Narcissa joked, trying to make Harry laugh  
She sat on Harry's bed.  
"Come on, sit down."  
Harry sat down next to her. She put her arm round him to comfort him.  
"What a good Christmas this turned into." She joked  
Harry laughed a little.  
"But I think I have something to cheer you up." She said  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up at her.  
She stood up and held out her hand and he took it. She led him downstairs and into the living room. Harry saw the new Nimbus 2001 on the coffee table.  
"Is, is that mine?!" Harry asked excitedly  
"Course it is. Lucius and I thought you should have a new one now you're the Slytherin seeker. We got one for Draco too, with him being the Gryffindor seeker."  
"You still don't like that he's in Gryffindor do you?"  
"I don't like that you two have to compete against each other for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup."  
"Well, thanks. Really, thank you so much, mum." He said as he hugged her."I mean, Cissy." He added quickly and quickly walked to the broom.  
"Draco's out on the Quidditch pitch, why don't you go join him? I'll come and get you both when dinner's done."  
"We're still having Christmas dinner?" Harry asked, picking up the broom.  
"Of course we are"  
Harry went outside to the Quidditch pitch and Draco flew down to him.  
"Hows your dad?" He asked him  
"Alive. Barely." Harry said quietly  
"Bet you 15 galleons I can catch the snitch 10 times before you catch it 3 times." Draco said, trying to cheer him up.  
"Deal." Harry said while mounting his broom letting the snitch go.  
Harry and Draco immediately chased after the golden ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco had just come back from their third year at Hogwarts. It was yet another boring year for Harry. He just quite annoyed he hadn't seen his father in a year and a half. All he had gotten were letters and messages from Bellatrix, Lucius and Barty. 

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet. Igor Karkaroff had betrayed them and gave the names of a few of the Inner Circle, including Bellatrix, Barry and Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband, and his brother, Rabastan.  
Harry jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He turned round and saw Bellatrix standing there.  
"Get your robes on and your wand." She said  
"Why?"  
"You're father wants you to come and see you. He wants to tell you the plan on his resurrection." She said coldly  
Harry stood up quickly from the sofa.  
"Where is he? Lucius said he returned to Britain."  
"Little Hangleton. Riddle house. He'll explain why when we get there. Now get changed. Quickly."  
Harry ran upstairs and got changed into his Death Eater robes and pulled his wand into his holster and went back downstairs.  
"Ready?" Bellatrix asked  
Harry nodded and she held out her arm, he grabbed onto it and they apperated.

They apperated to the entrance hall of Riddle house.  
"Up here." Bellatrix said, running upstairs  
Harry followed her upstairs and through a long corridor. He could hear Barty's voice and, what he could have sworn, was Wormtail's. What the hell was he doing here?  
Harry saw a room with a light in.   
"My Lord... He's here." Bellatrix said as she walked into the room  
Harry followed her and saw his father. A tiny thin man. He was about the size of a large baby. His face was similar to how it once was. He still had two slits instead of a nose, but his eyes were no longer glowing red, instead they looked more brown and his skin looked flaky. Harry knelt down in front of him.  
"Father? What.." Harry looked at him in utter shock and disbelief.   
"Harry, your time to help me has come. I have come up with a plan to get myself a new body, but you will need to help."  
"What do you need me to do?" He asked while bowing his head  
"Tonight, I need you to go with Barty and apprehend an Auror, Alastor Moody. He is going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts since Baines killed himself two days ago."  
"Barry, I need to swear to me you will look after Harry. Make sure he doesn't get hurt or seen. If it goes wrong, I can't have Harry go on the run. And make you sure you finish the mission."  
Barty knelt down next to Harry.  
"It will be done my Lord."  
Harry saw Nagini slither through the open doorway and up the armchair Voldemort was laid on and he heard her speak to him.  
"Interesting. Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing right outside the door. Bellatrix, bring him in."  
Bellatrix ran and grabbed the old man and the threw him in the room in front of Voldemort. Harry and Barty stood up, either side of him.  
"Harry... Would you mind doing the honours?" Voldemort asked   
Harry knew what he meant. He withdrew his wand from the holster and raised it at the old man. The man looked at him, clearly confused, but also terrified.  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry said quietly as he raised his wand  
The green light shot out his wand and hit the man in the chest and he lay lifeless.  
Harry felt a huge grin come upon his face as Barty and Bellatrix laughed.   
"Well done Harry. I see you've been practising since we last met." Voldemort said "Now you two... Go on your mission."  
Barty waved his wand at Harry and a Death Eater mask appeared on his face. Barty held out his arm and Harry grabbed onto it and they disapperated.

They apperated in front of a house. Barty immediately dragged Harry behind a stone fence by the entrance.   
"When, I say, jump over the fence and run behind the front door, ok?" Barty whispered to him  
Harry nodded his head. He hated being in this mask.   
Barty pulled out his wand and aimed it at the rubbish bins. Harry heard him mutter a hex, but couldn't make out what he said. Whatever he said, the bins started jumping up and down loudly, sending sparks out when the lid bounced off.   
"Come on." Barty whispered  
They both jumped over the stone fence and they ran quietly behind the door as it barged open. Barty grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside quietly. There was an archway into the kitchen directly to the left.  
"Hide behind here. When I say 'Hogwarts', jump out and stun him or something. Just make sure he stays down." Barty whispered to him   
Harry hid behind the wall and heard the bins had stopped and heard the clunking of Mad Eye's staff. It was quiet for second.  
"Crouch?!" Mad Eye shouted, pulling out his wand  
"Moody the Auror. Oh wait, you've retired. Ever the Dark Lord died." Barty said, putting emphasis on 'died'  
"Not completely. I'm still fine with hunting you lot down. Especially since Karkaroff gave you up."  
"Trust me, the coward will be punished, Mad Eye. But right now, we need to discuss your new job. Where was it? Hogwarts?"   
Harry quickly jumped round the corner.  
"Crucio!" Harry yelled and the red spark hid Mad Eye in the back.  
The man fell to the floor, growling in pain. Harry cursed him again  
Barty raised his hand, indicating for him to stop.  
"Who... Is he?" Mad Eye asked, panting from the pain  
Barty knelt down next to him.  
"Him? Oh, he's the Dark Lord's son" Barty said, sounding very sarcastic  
"Think you're so funny, don't you?" Mad Eye growled  
"Yeah" Barty said instantly before shoving a potion down the man's throat and he fell unconscious.  
Barty stood up and walked next to Harry and his hand on his shoulder  
"You're a good kid, you know? Well, you're good at being bad. Now use the floo network to go back to Riddle house. Bellatrix should have set up by now." Barty said with a grin  
Harry walked towards the fireplace before Barty called him back. He turned round to face him.  
"This time year, the Dark Lord will have risen again. And you will have your father back."   
Harry nodded at him before going into the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder.  
"Riddle house." 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and took off the mask. He saw Wormtail taking a goblet of Voldemort, Bellatrix was carving the Dark Mark in the wooden wall with her knife and Nagini asleep in the corner.   
"Harry. Come close." Voldemort said quietly  
Harry thought he sound slightly stronger than he did before. Although Harry thought it might've been down to whatever he was drinking. Harry knelt down in front of Voldemort.  
"Was the mission successful?"   
"Yes, my Lord." Harry was surprised by what he just said. He had never address him by 'Lord'. He looked up at Voldemort, who seemed to be smiling from the title. Voldemort hated being called father. It made him feel weak, not that he told Harry that.  
"Good. Now I will tell you what my plan I and how you will help me."   
Voldemort explained what he needed, his fathers bone, Wormtail's flesh and Neville's blood. He told him all about Bertha Jorkins and the information she gave him on the Triwizars Tournament at Hogwarts. He also told him about what Barty will be doing while pretending to be Mad Eye and told him how he will help him.   
"But Harry, the most important you can do is act normal. The entire school will be filled Ministry officials all day every day for the tournament. Don't arouse suspicion. Act normal, play pranks, get a girlfriend, I don't care. Just act like everyone else. Barty isn't there to look out for you, he's there to help Longbottom."  
"I understand, my Lord." Harry said confidently, without a hint of fear, like everyone else  
"If everything goes to plan, the next I see time I see you, I will have a proper body." Voldemort said quietly  
Hearing this made Harry smile a bit.   
"Now go home."   
Bellatrix took him home to Malfoy Manor and she immediately returned to her master once he was there.   
Harry saw Narcissa coming downstairs I the dark with her dressing grown on. She came over and hugged him.  
"You ok?" She asked  
"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied  
"Its late. Why don't you go up to bed?"   
Harry nodded his head and went up to his room. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed, imagining what his life will be like in a year. What it will be like in two.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few weeks into term and they were finally picking the champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The students from each school gathered in the Great Hall with all the teachers, including Barty, disguised as Mad Eye, Madame Maxine and the Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff. Harry was resisting the urge to strike him down everytime he saw him.   
"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, we are announcing the three champions to be competing in the Triwizard tournament to win the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. "Now let's begin!"  
The flame in the Goblet of Fire turn purple as it let out a parchment. Dumbledore read it out.  
"Viktor Krum!"   
There were cheers from the table of Durmstrang. Then the flame turn purple once more and Dumbledore read out the parchment.  
"Fleur Delacour!'  
There were more cheers. Dumbledore read the third parchment which erupted from the purple flame.  
"Cedric Diggory!"  
There were more cheers and once the three champions had gone down to the trophy room, Dumbledore spoke again.  
"Well our three champions have been chosen. Not knowing what lies ahead-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a piece of parchment landing in his hand from the purple flame. Dumbledore read it.  
"Neville Longbottom"   
The hall was silent. Harry looked at Neville. Ron and Hermione were pushing him off his seat.  
"Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore shouted  
Neville got up and slowly walked towards him and took the parchment. Everyone in the hall stared at him as he walked down to the trophy room. After a minute, nearly every teacher stormed down to the trophy room after him. The students were escorted back to their common rooms by the remaining teachers. 

A couple of days later, Harry decided to go see Barty.   
"He'll be burnt by those dragons." Harry told Barty  
"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen." Barty reassured him. "Now, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"   
"What? I'm not going to some stupid ball."   
"Your father told you to act normal. You are going with someone whether you want to or not." Barty told sternly  
"Fine. I'll ask Pansy." Harry said before walking out.

It was a few days after the first task. Harry was surprised Neville actually survived bt using the Aguamenti shield, which Harry knew Barty had talked to Hermione about it, who then helped Neville learn it.  
Harry was with Blaise in the common room, when Pansy walked in. Harry nodded to Blaise, who got up and walked to the dormitories. Pansy sat down next to Harry.  
"So, Pansy, you know all this Yule ball stuff?  
"Yeah."  
"Well I was wondering... Do you want to with me?" Harry asked nervously  
Pansy stared at him and Harry immediately regretted asking her  
"Uhh, can we just forget I asked, Pans?" Harry asked quickly  
Pansy moved closer and kissed him. Harry sat there, shocked, but loved the feeling of her soft lips against his. Pansy moved away after a few seconds.  
"So... Is that a yes?" Harry asked, still shocked  
"Obviously. Now I have and essay to finish." Pansy said with a smile and she went up to the dormitory  
Harry watched her leave and then smiled to himself as he laid down on the sofa, proud of himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" Harry yelled at Barty  
"I said I got you a date with Ginny Weasley for the Ball to get close to Longbottom!" Barty shouted back at him "It was your father's orders!"  
"I'm already going with Pansy. There is no way I am going with that mudblood loving blood traitor!"   
"Then go and tell your father that and face his wrath! Now do as you are told!! Barty yelled  
"Fine! I'll go with her! But do you really think she'll want to be with for long?" Harry asked  
"Of course I don't. Now go."

Harry went back to the Slytherin common room to talk to Pansy. She sitting on the sofa and Harry sat next to her.   
"I can't go to the ball with you. I don't want to."  
"What? Do you know how much money I spent for my dress for you?!" Pansy said before storming off, crying.

It was Christmas day and the Harry was getting ready for the Yule Ball. He was really looking forward to it a few weeks ago, before he was forced to to with the Weasley girl instead of Pansy. He was meeting Ginny in the entrance hall.  
Harry walked down there and saw her standing waiting for him. She smiled at him as he walked towards her.  
"Do you want to go in then?" Harry asked impatient with her  
She tried to lock their arms together, but Harry wouldn't take his hands from his pockets. They stood together while watching the champions dancing with their partners. Neville had gone with Parvati Patil,although he looked like he didn't want to be there. Harry saw him looking at Ginny. After everyone joined in dancing, Harry went and sat down and Ginny followed him like a puppy.   
After ten minutes of sitting in silence, Ginny spoke up   
"Can we go and dance?" She asked  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on then."   
He got up and walked to he dance floor and she followed him. They started dancing and all Harry was interested was Pansy sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. He assumed she had gone with one of them. Suddenly he felt something soft his lips. He realised Ginny had kissed him. He pushed her away and wiped his mouth.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, blood traitor?!"   
"Wha-"Ginny asked with her eyes filling with tears  
"Ever even look at me again and I'll kill you!" Harry shouted before storming towards Barty.   
"I don't care what my father wants, I am not spending another second with her."   
Barty had a huge grin on Mad Eye's face.   
"I was only testing your loyalty to him, you idiot. I was seeing if you would do anything he wanted. He didn't order you to do anything." Barty said before letting out a loud laugh  
"Who does that? I'm going to ask the girl I actually like to dance!" Harry yelled quietly at him  
"You do that. Spend time with your girlfriend. Take her somewhere private and do what teenage couples do. Make sure you don't make a mistake though, don't want a mini you running around." Barty laughed  
"We're 14 for gods sake. We're not going anywhere private!"  
"Well have fun. Be a kid. Could be the last time to." Barty said seriously  
"Yeah whatever."  
"I'm serious. Have fun. Not too much though."   
"Ok, thanks." Harry said calmy  
"And if you do want to go somewhere private, try the carriages in the courtyard." Barty joked  
Harry smiled at him as he walked towards Pansy and sat next to her.   
"I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake not coming with you. If there's anything I can do to make up for it, I will." He told her  
Pansy looked at Goyle and back at Harry.  
"Dance with and not eat like a pig like him." She joked  
"Deal." He said holding out his hand and she took it and he led her to the dance floor.  
While they were dancing, he saw Ginny dancing with Neville. He looked into Pansy's eyes and kissed her.   
"Do you wanna go somewhere more private? One of the carriages?" Pansy asked him  
Harry glared at Barty, who was drinking more of his polyjuice potion.  
"Yeah, sure." He replied   
They held hands while the walked to the courtyard and climbed into an empty carriage and Pansy lowered the curtains in it. She started kissing Harry while taking off his tie. Harry took off his coat as Pansy unbuttoned his shirt and it off him. They continued kissing for another minute and as Pansy started to unzip Harry's trousers, the door swung open. Harry broke the kiss and looked behind him and saw Snape standing there. Harry glared at him and Snape closed the door and left. Harry tried to kiss Pansy again but she stopped him.  
"That kinda of put me off. I don't want to do it with him just a few feet away. Sorry Harry." Pansy said  
"It's fine." Harry was kind of relieved she changed her mind  
"I'm just going to go to bed. Night Harry." Pansy said before kissing him  
"Night."   
Pansy climbed out and closed the door, leaving Harry on his own. Harry put his shirt back on and climbed out. He and Snape glared at each other as he did. He just walked back to his dormitory to go to bed.   
Harry got there and saw Blaise was there already, getting ready for bed.  
"Fun night?" Blaise asked him  
"No."  
"How come?"   
"Made a girl cry, then got caught by Snape about to-you know." Harry said looking a bit uncomfortable  
"Wait, you mean-like sex?" Blaise asked him  
Harry nodded his head, looking embarrassed  
"Oh my god, with who?!"  
"Pansy."  
Blaise laughed  
"So you two good now then?" Blaise asked  
"Yeah, apparently. But I will never loon at Snape the same way again."  
"So were either of you, you know, naked?" Blaise asked curiously   
Harry started to blush   
"No, but I had my shirt off."  
"You should count yourself lucky. Snape was out there, making sure no one was doing it in the carriages. He caught two seventh years, like actually doing it."  
Blaise laughed  
Harry laughed aswell  
"Then yeah I'm definitely lucky." he laughed as he climbed into bed.

A couple of days later, Harry went to see Barty. When he arrived in his office, Barty burst into laughter.  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked loudly  
"When I told you to go the carriages with Parkinson, I didn't mean it!" Barty laughed  
"It was her idea! I- didn't-" Harry sad nervously  
Barty stopped laughing.  
"You didn't want to?" He asked him  
Harry shaked his head. Barty kicked a seat to him.  
"Sit."  
Harry sat down  
"Harry, there's no rush. You and Parkinson, you're young. I shouldn't have joked about at the Ball and I'm sorry. You've got plenty of time to think about. You can still be in a happy relationship without doing stuff like that. And if you're not ready, that's fine. Why don't you take her to Hogsmeade on Saturday, take her to the Three Broomsticks or something."   
"Yeah, ok." Harry said while nodding  
He got up but Barty said something else.  
"I need you to do something."  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting back down  
"I hinted to Diggory to put the golden egg underwater and open it. He told me he had done it and hinted it to Longbottom. But like you keep telling me, Longbottom's an idiot. He won't know to put it in the water. Tonight I want you to put a bag in the Prefect's bathroom, then tail Longbottom tomorrow and when he goes into the Prefect's bathroom follow him and pretend-" Barty was interrupted by Harry  
"I am not seeing Neville Longbottom undress!" He yelled  
"You won't! Wait ten minutes after he goes in, then follow him. The bubbles in the water are enchanted to hide any private areas if someone walks in. Tell Longbottom you left your bag there earlier and then tell him to try putting the egg in the water."   
"Do you need some water after saying all that?" Harry asked sarcastically  
"Go." 

Harry carefully Neville all morning, before he finally went into the Prefect's bathroom with his egg. Harry waited outside for about ten minutes before going in and going dow stairs when he heard a loud screeching from the bath. Harry covered his ears.  
"What the hell was that?!" Harry yelled after the screeching stop  
Neville jumped when he heard him. The bubbles moved to cover him.  
"What are doing in here?" Neville asked  
"Getting my bag. Left in here this morning. What was that noise?" Harry asked after grabbing the bag he put in last night  
"The egg. Cedric told me to have a bath with it for some reason? It sounds the exact same."   
Harry stared at the egg on the side of the bath.  
"Why don't you trying opening it in the water?" He asked   
Neville looked at him for a second before pulling the egg in the water and opened it. The egg made no noise and glowed gold in the water. Neville went under the water and after a few seconds he came back up.  
"Well?" Harry asked while sitting on the side of the bath  
"It said ' An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.' What does that mean?" Neville asked  
Harry tried to figure. He was think why Barty couldn't have told him yesterday. But then Harry realised.  
"Merpeople."  
"What?" Neville asked.  
"There are merpeople in the Black Lake. It makes sense, with having to put the egg underwater to get the clue." Harry explained  
"So I have to look for something underwater for an hour?" Neville asked, looking scared." How am I going to break for an hour? The task is tomorrow."  
Harry thought.  
"Gillyweed. Snape has some in his private stock. I can get you some easily." Harry said  
"Really? Why are you helping me?" Neville asked looking suspicious   
"I want Hogwarts to win. And to more specific, I want Gryffindor to win." Harry said while leaving

Harry went over to Snape's private stock. In the way there, he walked past Karkaroff, who glared at him with a small hint of fear in his face.   
Harry opened the door to Snape's private stock and saw Snape standing in there.  
"I need gillyweed. Now." Harry ordered  
Snape grabbed a handful of gillyweed.  
"Don't think I won't tell the Dark Lord about what I saw." Snape said coldly before handing him the gillyweed  
Harry laughed  
"Do you really think my father will care? He told me to act normal. Getting a girlfriend is normal. Maybe you should try it." Harry said coldly before leaving to meet Neville in the courtyard.

"Got it?" Neville asked him   
"Yeah." Harry said while handing him the gillyweed  
"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Harry said with a cold smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

The second task had just finished. All three schools took the boats back. Harry was with Blaise and Pansy. He looked over at Neville and saw him still comforting Ginny, she was the one who was taken for him.   
"Can I talk to you a minute, Malfoy?" Harry heard Barty behind him  
"Yeah, sure, Professor. I'll catch you guys up." He said to Pansy and Blaise  
Harry and Barty waited until it was more clear to talk.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked  
"My father is getting far too close to Longbottom." Barty said while pointing at Neville and Barty Crouch Sr talking.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I want you to get rid of him." Barty whispered  
"Why can't you? He's your father."   
"Mad Eye and Crouch hate each other. If someone sees me walking with him to the forest and then he disappears, I'll be the prime suspect. And I'm busy." Barty explained  
"Fine." Harry said  
"Go on then."   
Harry walked towards Crouch.  
"Mr Crouch, can we talk and walk please?" Harry asked politely once Neville had left  
"Of course, boy."  
Harry and Crouch walked into the forest.  
"You're Lucius' son aren't you?" Crouch asked as they walked  
"Yes. My father speaks highly of you, sir. He aspires to work hard as you have done." Harry said   
"Yes, well your father speaks highly of you and your brother. He obviously cares about you both very much."   
Harry smiled at the thought of it.  
"Blimey, boy. We've walked into the forest. We should turn back. This forest gets very dangerous too far in." Crouch said  
"Tell me about it." Harry mutter as he pulled out his wand  
"What are you-"   
"Avada Kedavra." Harry said boldly at the man  
Crouch dodge the curse and hid behind a tree as he pulled his wand out.  
"Expelliarmus!" Crouch yelled at the boy  
Harry deflected the spell.   
"Crucio!" Harry yelled back  
The red curse just missed Crouch  
"Stupefy!"   
The spell shot at Harry, but the boy somehow caught the spell with his wand and shot it back at the older man and he was sent flying 20 feet away. Harry walked over to him and aimed his wand at the man, who was trying to get up.  
"Crucio!"   
Crouch yelled in pain. His screams echoed through the trees. Harry picked up Crouch's wand and aimed his own at him.  
"Why? Why are doing this?" Crouch asked him, full of fear of the 14 year old.  
"Orders from your son." Harry said with a smile." Avada Kedavra!"  
The green curse hit Crouch in the head and his torso fell back onto the ground. Harry grinned at the corpse before walking out the forest. He saw Pansy walking towards him.  
"Hey, you ok? What did Moody want to talk to you about?" She asked  
"Homework. He said I had the best in the class. He said yours was the worst." Harry said laughing  
"That's great. You're better than me at one lesson at least. Proud of you." She said with a grin before kissing his cheek  
"Still wanna go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked her  
"Yeah course." She said as Harry held her hand as they walked to Hogsmeade

They got back to Hogwarts an hour later.  
"I need to go see Moody." Harry said as the got to the entrance hall  
"Why?" Pansy asked.  
"He said wants to give me private tuition. Since I am the best in the class." Harry smiled as he said it  
"Ok. See you later." Pansy said.  
"Yeah. See you." Harry said before kissed her  
Harry went up to Barty's office and went inside.  
"Finally, what took you so damn long?" Barty asked him  
"I went to Hogsmeade with Pansy after I did it."  
"Hold on... You killed a man then went on a date minutes after? Utter psychopath." Barty joked  
"Thanks." Harry replied with a sarcastic smile  
Harry put Crouch's wand on Barty's desk.  
"Good job." Barty said  
"Anything else you need me to do?"   
"Not until the third task takes place."  
"That's months away."  
"I know. Spend these last couple of months having fun. Joke with your friends, go on more dates." Barty said  
"You said I have to do something while the task takes place. What?"  
"When the Dark Lord rises again, the Dark Mark will burn slightly on your arm. And I will also on Karkaroff aswell. He will flee back to the Durmstrang ship and pack his bags. You'll need to follow him and-"   
"-Kill him." Harry said  
"No. Make him pay. Torture him until he begs for death." Barty said  
"But people will hear him screaming."  
"No. The entire school will be playing music and cheering at the task stadium. Karkaroff can be as loud as he wants. No one will hear him. Go." Barty explained  
As Harry walked back the common room, he saw the Minister of Magic along with three Aurors with him. He looked furious, but also upset.  
Harry assumed they found Crouch's body.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the third task. Harry was sitting at the front with Pansy and Blaise on sitting either sides of him. The entire crowd was filled cheers and music. Barty was standing with Neville, while Karkaroff was with Krum.   
Dumbledore came out to the entrance of the maze with the others and made silence fall through the crowd.   
"With Neville Longbottom and Cedric Diggory joint first place, they will enter the maze at the same time! Followed by Mr Krum, then bt Miss Delacour!"  
Two gaps in the maze opened up and Neville and Cedric nodded at each other before they entered separate ways. After 1 minute, Krum enter then Fleur after another minute.   
The crowd continued to cheer, even though the champions had entered the maze. 

After 20 minutes, a red spark was shot into the air from the maze and Fleur apperated back to the entrance, on the floor. Maxine ran over to her and woke her up she sat down with the rest of the Beuxbatons students. 

After another half hour, the whole crowd were quiet apart from low conversations. Harry tried to keep himself awake. Pansy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Harry looked at Blaise, who looked really bored. Barty was still at the entrance where Neville had gone through, and so was Karkaroff, from where Krum entered.   
Harry felt Pansy moved from his shoulder as she woke up.  
"Morning." Harry joked  
"Is no one back yet?" Pansy asked him, rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah, but I just asked everyone to be extra quiet in their cheering and the music for you." Harry said with a sarcastic smile "You can go back to sleep if you want."  
"No I'm ok."  
"Well-" Harry was interrupted by a burning feeling on his arm. He felt a huge grin appear on his face. He looked at Karkaroff, who was holding his arm, looking terrified as he looked at Harry. The man stormed through the aisle quickly.  
Harry saw Barty wink at him, indicating for him to follow him.  
"I need to go to the toilet. Desperate." He told Pansy   
"Ok."

Harry followed him quickly walking after him. Karkaroff was looking around him all the way from the Quidditch pitch to the ship.  
Harry followed him onto the ship and into the captain's quarters. He put a Silencio charm on the door since there was no music or cheering.  
"Hello Igor." Harry said coldly after pulling out his wand  
Karkaroff turned round, pulling his wand out. Harry waved his wand and the older man's wand flew through the window, smashing it, and landing in the water.   
"You brought this on yourself, Igor."  
"Please. Don't. I beg of you." Karkaroff said filled with fear.   
"You knew this would happen. Yet you still did it."  
"I'll do anything. Please..." Karkaroff had actually started crying  
Harry laughed at him.  
"Look at you! Crying in fear of a teenager! What have you become? The Dark Lord once respected you. I looked up to you until a few years ago." Harry said with pure hatred in his voice  
"Please..." Karkaroff muttered once more, knowing it was no hope  
"Crucio!" Harry yelled at him  
Karkaroff fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Harry cursed him again and again and again. Karkaroff screams were ear piercing. Harry stopped and gripped Karkaroff up by his long hair.  
"Please... Kill me... I beg you..." Karkaroff groaned breathlessly   
Harry let go of him with a loud laugh and he fell back to the ground.  
Harry took a step back and aimed his wand at him.  
"As you wish.. Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled  
Karkaroff's twitching from the pain stopped and the older man's heavy breathing had stopped also.   
Harry put his wand away and started walking back to the Quidditch pitch, where the maze was.

Just before he arrived, he heard music and cheering from the stadium. He ran back through the aisle and saw a body. He walked closer and saw Cedric Diggory on the floor with Longbottom with his arm over his chest with Dumbledore kneeled next to him. Harry heard the music and cheers stop and heard a few screams and wails. Harry walked closer and heard Longbottom crying to Dumbledore.  
"He's back! Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric!"   
Harry smiled as he heard this before Pansy came over and hugged him. He comforted her as he watched Barty drag Neville away.   
After a couple of minutes, Cedric's body was taken away and Dumbledore was shouting.  
"Where is Neville?!"  
"Alastor took him to his office, Dumbledore." The Minister told him  
Dumbledore looked furious at this news.   
"Minerva, Severus with me." He said  
Harry realised something was wrong. Dumbledore had finally realised Alastor Moody was an imposter.

Harry sprinted up to Barty's office. When he got into his classroom, he heard Barty and Dumbledore's voice.  
"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked him after giving him Veritiserum  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
"And you are Barty Crouch Jr. Did you kill your father?"  
"No." Barty said, trying to stop himself  
"Then who did? And give me their real name, not a codename."   
Barty was silent for a second.  
"Harry Potter"  
Dumbledore heard a voice coming from a trunk. He opened it and saw the real Mad Eye in there, with no eye or leg, and with very little hair.   
Harry heard Dumbledore and Neville coming into the classroom. Harry quickly left the classroom and joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall, but stood by the open doors. After a couple of minutes, three dementors were dragging Barty to Dumbledore's office, along with three aurora, Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry saw Barty wink at him with a grin.  
Harry heard Dumbledore and Fudge talking   
"The boy is dead. You know who killed him and his parents 13 years ago." Fudge shouted quietly  
Dumbledore stared at Harry, looking extremely suspicious.

1 month later....  
Voldemort had taken Malfoy Manor over and uses the house as his base. He and Harry were talking privately after Harry came back from school.  
"I know how feel, Harry. I have lost a loyal servant, while you have lost a friend." Voldemort told him  
"Who's Harry Potter?"   
Voldemort gave him a cold stare before sighing heavily.  
"As you know, I am not your real father."  
"Yeah I know that." Harry said  
"Well... As you also know, the prophecy refers to to as well as Longbottom. So 13 years ago, you are your family went into hiding from me. I found the location and killed your real parents. My original plan was to kill you, but I couldn't. I don't know why, I may never know why, but I just couldn't." Voldemort lied  
Harry stared at him, confused.   
"Harry, without me, you would be a nobody. Since the day you could talk, you've always told me you wanted power. I can bring you power. Without me, you would have nothing."  
Harry stood up from the armchair he was in.  
"You said you needed a weapon. So what is the plan, my Lord?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was the morning that Harry was going back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. The Daily Prophet was constantly calling Longbottom and Dumbledore liars and that Voldemort was not back or that Harry Potter was still alive.  
Harry heard his door open and Voldemort walked inside and walked over to Harry.  
"Packed everything?" He asked him  
"Yeah."  
"Very soon, Harry, the world will know who you really are and the world will fear the name Harry Gaunt."  
"No." Harry said  
"No?" Voldemort answer firmly  
"Why don't I keep my name as Harry Potter. Think of how scared people will be. A boy was meant to be dead for 14 years, a boy who was destined to destroy the Dark Lord, is alive and is the Dark Lord's most trusted follower. People will be terrified."   
Voldemort was quiet.  
"You're... You're right, Harry. You can keep the name." Voldemort told him  
"So when are we getting the prophecy from the Ministry?" Harry asked  
"Soon. I need to know schedules on when there'll be the least amount of guards there. It could take a while." Voldemort said  
"But when the time comes, you will lead the Death Eaters into battle with the Order."   
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, my Lord."   
"I shall leave you to pack." Voldemort said  
"My Lord. What if Dumbledore tries something? Since I started Hogwarts, he's always known I was different. I've seen looking at suspiciously. What if him finding out Harry Potter is alive leads him to finding out that I am Harry Potter?"  
"He will do nothing. If he assumes you are Harry Potter, he may try to change you and turn you to his side. And I have complete trust in you so I know you will not listen to him. And if you are worried about him hurting you, don't be. The old fool hates violence against adults, there is no chance of him hurting a child." Voldemort assured him  
"I understand, my Lord." Harry replied  
"Good." Voldemort said before leaving

Harry and the Malfoys got to the platform and Harry saw Pansy coming towards him. He went up and hugged her before boarding the train with her and Draco.

A couple of days after arriving at Hogwarts, Harry was having breakfast with Pansy and Blaise.  
"Why is Dumbledore walking towards us?" Blaise asked them both  
Harry looked round to see the old man coming towards them.  
"Mr...Malfoy? Would you mind seeing me in my office?" He asked politely  
Harry looked round at Pansy and Blaise, who both looked confused, while Harry knew exactly what this was about.   
"Yeah."  
Harry stood up and followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and indicates for Harry to sit opposite him. As soon as Harry sat down, Dumbledore spoke.  
"I'm afraid, Harry, I need to tell you something very important-"   
"-Let me guess. I'm not really a Malfoy or a Gaunt and I'm actually the son of James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter, who is also meant to have been dead for 14 years. But instead Lord Voldemort kidnapped me and raised me as his own."   
Dumbledore stared at him  
"You know then?"  
"I have for a while."  
"And knowing this doesn't change your views on Lord Voldemort? You don't care that he killed you parents?" Dumbledore asked calmly  
"You mean mt filthy mudblood mother? And my blood traitor father? No, I don't care. They deserved what they got." Harry said passionately  
"Do you not wonder why Voldemort took you instead of killing you?"  
"He wants to use me as a weapon. And then kill me before I get more powerful than him. But I have my own plan for that." Harry said coldly  
"Which is?"  
Harry laughed  
"Like I'm going to tell you." Harry said before standing up "Word of advice, old man. Don't aggravate me. Or you may find one your students dead. That's a promise."   
Dumbledore sighed as Harry walked out of his office.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Pansy and Blaise were called to Umbridge's office a couple of months later. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were already there along with Filch.  
"Hold on, you want us three to join your Inquisitorial squad?" Harry asked  
"Yes, I do Mr Malfoy." Umbridge said  
Harry smiled at her   
"No. We know where out loyalties lie and they don't lie with a toad like you." Harry said with a smile  
Pansy and Blaise looked at each other.  
"Detention, Mr Malfoy! Tonight!" She shouted  
"Yes, sir." Harry smirked  
Umbridge looked like she was going to slap him.  
"Out!" She screamed  
Harry, Pansy and Blaise walked out.  
"Mate, you're playing with fire." Blaise said  
"If she wants to go against me, then she had better be ready for the consequences." Harry said coldly

Later that night, Harry enter Umbridge's office once more for detention.   
"Sit. You're going to be writing lines for me today." She said while placing a parchment and a quill on the desk he sat down in.   
"I need ink."   
"You won't need any. Now, write 'I must not cheek teachers.'"  
Harry starting writing his lines before he felt a pain in his hand. The words 'I must not cheek teachers' were being cut into his hand. Harry turned round at Umbridge, who was looking out the window. Harry stood up as she turned round to face him.  
"Yes?" She asked  
Harry was silent. He quickly pinned her against the wall with his arm against her throat. She looked terrified.  
"What are you doing?!" She shouted  
"If you ever do anything like that to me or my friends, you will face the wrath of Lord Voldemort!" Harry shouted.  
"He's dead."  
Harry showed her his Dark Mark.  
"Wanna put that to the test? From now on, you answer to me, not Fudge. If I hear you have told anyone about this, I will rip the skin from your body! Understand?! He shouted in her face.  
Umbridge nodded quickly in fear.  
"Y-Yes, I und-understand."   
"The only reason I'm not killing you now, is because I can't be bothered to try and find this stupid secret club myself!"  
Umbridge nodded her head quickly again.  
Harry got off her and she gasped for breath.  
Harry rolled up his sleeve before leaving. As he left he waved his hand and every plate with a cat on it fell from the wall and smashed on the floor.

Harry was furious. He resisted the urge to torture her to insanity. He saw Pansy reading a book in the courtyard. He felt a smile grow on his face as he walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Harry! You scared me." Pansy thought something was wrong "Are you ok?"  
"I am now."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was DADA and the whole class was reading textbooks.   
"Mr Malfoy, come and speak to after lesson, please." Umbridge said loudly   
Harry rolled his eyes at her. 

After the lesson, Harry went up to see her.  
"I know where this secret club is being held, the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. There's a meeting tomorrow and I and the Inquisitorial squad are charging it."   
"Well I'll see you there then. Bring Fudge in to arrest Dumbledore. But tell him anything, and I'll kill you." Harry said  
Umbridge nodded before he left.

The next day Harry met Umbridge and her squad by a wall.  
"So this is the entrance? A wall?" Harry asked her with an attitude  
"Destroy the wall." She said  
Harry pointed his wand at the brick wall.  
"Barmbarda Maxima." Harry said as a blue light hit the wall from his wand and destroyed the bricks. Harry and Umbridge went into the room and saw Neville and Ginny in front everyone, holding hands. And Ron, Hermione were behind them with about 2 dozen other students.  
Harry grabbed Neville and Ginny and dragged them out. And threw them to the Inquisitorial squad and turned to Umbridge.  
"Take them to Dumbledore with Fudge and make sure he is arrested." Harry demanded  
Umbridge nodded at him as her and her stupid squad took them to Dumbledore.  
"Out!" Harry shouted at everyone   
Every walked out as fast they could. After they had all left, Harry fixed the giant hole in the wall and back to the common room.

A couple of days later, Harry was furious that Dumbledore got away and the only person who managed to calm him down was Pansy. The two of them were on the seventh floor. Harry was sitting on a bench and Pansy was laying down on it with her head on his lap.  
"I don't get why you're so angry Dumbledore got away." She said  
"It's personal." Harry replied  
"Why do you do this?" She asked  
"Do what?"  
"Keep me away. You nearly everything about me, Harry. But I know nearly nothing about you."   
"Why do you need to know everything about me? Isn't knowing that I want to be with you and that I love you enough?"   
Pansy sat up.  
"What? You... You love me?"  
Harry stared at her.  
"Yeah. Don't- don't you feel the same?" Harry asked  
Pansy smiled at him.  
"Of course I do. I love you too." Pansy said  
They smiled at each other before kissing.  
"Do you wanna go somewhere a bit more private?" Pansy asked  
"Do you remember what happened last time?" Harry joked  
"Yeah. But this time we get caught. Know anywhere?"  
"Actually I think I know somewhere." Harry said

Harry lead her to the Room of Requirement. When they went inside, there was a bed in the middle of the room.  
"Were you planning this?" Pansy joked  
"I didn't know it would be here."  
"Yeah, right." Pansy said before pulling to her and made out with him.  
They continued to make out as they fell onto the bed.

Harry looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered all over the room. Pansy had her head on his chest and he had his left arm over her. She ran her fingers over his Dark Mark. She'd never actually seen it in person before.  
"Can you feel?" She asked  
"Your fingers? Yeah." Harry laughed  
Harry felt her pinch his arm.  
"No I can't feel it moving. It's not like a tattoo. It isn't on my skin, it's sort, part of my skin. It can't come off either, no matter what I do. I can use a Concealment charm, but even that wears off after a couple of hours."  
"Why doesn't Draco have one? You're both Malfoys."  
Harry sighed before sitting up and sitting against the bed's headboard.   
"I need to tell you something."   
Pansy look at him worried. She sat up next to him, covering herself with the bed sheet.  
"What?"  
"I'm not a Malfoy." Harry admitted  
"What do you mean?"   
"Draco isn't my brother. Lucius and Narcissa aren't my parents. My real father... Well my adopted father I guess... Is Voldemort." Harry admitted   
Pansy looked at him.  
"No. He can't be." She said  
"Explain the Dark Mark then. How many teenagers do you see with the Dark Mark?"  
Pansy thought it made sense now he mentioned the Dark Mark.  
"But you said adopted. So who's your real father?"  
"My real, birth parents are Lily and James Potter. Pansy... I'm Harry Potter."   
"Now I know you're joking. Harry Potter is dead." Pansy said with an awkward smile.  
"No he isn't. You're talking to Harry Potter right now. You're dating Harry Potter. You just slept with Harry Potter. Pansy, have I ever told you something I have had to ask you to believe?"   
Pansy shaked her head.  
"Exactly. So I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Believe me. You can ask Draco if you don't. I've hated lying to you. And I've promised myself I will never lie to you again. Please. I love you so much." Harry said looking desperate  
Pansy was silent for a minute before looking at him.  
"I do. I believe you." Pansy said, seeing a tear running down Harry's face  
"Really?" Harry asked for reassurance   
"Yes. I believe you."  
Harry put their heads together.  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're the only thing keeping me sane these days"  
"Lets just... Go to sleep, ok?" Pansy said, trying to calm him down  
"Ok."   
They laid back down and cuddled together as they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and the rest of the school cheered at the sight of the Weasley twins' fireworks in the courtyard after they had completely humiliated Umbridge. Harry stopped cheering when he felt his arm burning. He looked over at Neville, who hart fell to the ground. And Harry knew it was time.

Harry stormed up to Umbridge's office. He saw her sitting behind her desk. Before she could say anything, he took out his wand.  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled as he walked to the fireplace   
Harry heard her head fall to her desk.  
Harry used the floor network to get to Malfoy Manor.

Harry walked out the fireplace at Malfoy Mano and saw Lucius and Bellatrix waiting for him. Lucius waved his wand and Harry's Slytherin robes were swapped with his Death Eater robes. Voldemort walked into the room.  
"Harry, your time has come. You will lead my Inner Circle to battle against the Order in the Department Mysteries to capture the Prophecy. Then you and I will unveil you to the world." He said  
"Yes, my Lord" Harry replied confidently   
Suddenly, the Lestranger brothers, the Carrows, Dolohov and Rookwood apperated into the room. All of them, including Bellatrix and Lucius, bowed to Harry, while Voldemort looked at him with pride.

Harry and the Inner Circle apperated to the Department of Mysteries. Harry was with Lucius and Bellatrix. Harry saw light through the shelves of crystal ball along with the voice of Neville. Harry moved towards him slowly.  
"Neville. Look." Ron said pointing at Harry  
"Well this in unexpected. I came here, expecting to duel the Order, not school children." Harry said looking around at Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with Luna Lovegood.   
"Did you kill Umbridge?" Neville asked  
"Do you care if I did?"  
"Good point." Neville replied  
Harry saw the Prophecy in Neville's hand.  
Harry felt Lucius and Bellatrix stand either side of him.  
"Neville... Give me the Prophecy. Now." Harry said slowly  
Neville looked around and saw Death Eaters surrounding them.  
"I've waited nearly 5 years for answers." He said  
"Neville. If you don't give it to me, your friends will be killed. And you will join your parents in St. Mungo's. Doomed to spend your life collecting sweet wrappers." Harry said coldly  
Harry could tell he touched a nerve as Neville looked at him, fuelled with anger.  
"Now!"   
The gang of teenagers all yelled.  
"Stupefy!"   
Everyone had to apperate to dodge their spells. The teenagers ran to the door, but Harry appeared in front of them, holding out his hand. They ran from him. Lucius went after them. Ron and Hermione shot spells at him, which he deflected.  
"This way!" Neville called as he open the door in the middle of a crosspath and they all fell.  
"Arresto Momentum!" Ginny yelled and they all froze an inch from the ground and then dropped to the ground.  
After the all got up, Neville walked towards the archway which had shadows in the middle.  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" Neville asked them all  
"There aren't any voice, Neville. Its just an empty archway." Hermione said, out of breath  
"I cam hear them too." Luna said  
Neville looked up and saw a dark shadow coming towards them.  
"Get behind me!" Neville called as they pointed their wands at the shadow.  
The entire turned dark and Neville fell to the floor, holding the Prophecy as tight as he could.  
Neville got up once the shadow disappeared and saw all his friends being held by Death Eaters on each rock surrounding the main rock Neville was on. He hears footsteps behind him and round.  
"Now, Longbottom. This is your last chance. Give me the Prophecy. Or watch your friends die." Harry said coldly, with Lucius a few feet behind him. Bellatrix was leaning against the side of the Veil.  
Neville looked around. There was no way he could take them on on his own. He slowly handed him the Prophecy, before was taken flew out of his hand. Neville and Harry looked over to see Sirius Black holding the Prophecy.  
"Oops." Sirius said as he dropped it and it smashed  
"Noo!" Harry yelled getting his wand out  
Harry saw a dozen Order member apperate and started dueling the Death Eaters. Bellatrix ran over to duel with Tonks and Kingsley.  
Harry started dueling with Sirius, while Lucius duelled with Neville next to them. Harry dodged and deflected spells sent from Sirius. He could hear spells being shouted all around him.  
Harry sent spell and curses and Sirius ar any chance he could. He saw Lucius be disarmed and sent flying across the room, leaving Harry alone with Neville and Sirius. He could only deflect and block the countless spells being cast at him. Then he remembered a piece of Dark magic his father taught him.   
Harry gripped his wand tightly with both hands and pointed it between Sirius and Neville and every spell cast by them was absorbed by his wand. With each spell, it absorbed, his wand tip grew brighter. Harry pulled his wand back and shot it at Neville, who was sent flying across the room while spinning.   
Harry continued to duel with Sirius.   
"Expelliarmus!" Sirius yelled   
Harry caught the spell with his wand and sent it back at the man, just like he had done with Crouch in the forest the year before.   
Sirius' wand was sent flying. Before Harry could do anything, Sirius ran to him and speared him to the ground, making Harry drop his wand.   
Sirius punched Harry while on top of him. Harry pushed him off him and flicked his hand and Sirius was thrown against the side of the archway. Harry grabbed him by his collar of his shirt and glared him.  
"James?" Sirius asked looking confused  
"See you in hell." Harry said before throwing Sirius through the Veil by his collar.   
"NOOO!" Neville screamed  
Sirius' body had disappeared. Harry picked up his wand and Bellatrix grabbed his hand and pulled him out through a corridor and into the main Ministry room, which was filled with fireplaces and a huge fountain with a statue.  
Bellatrix ran with Harry's hand in hers.  
"Crucio!" Neville screamed at their hands  
They both fell to floor, looking at Neville.  
He shot a spell at Harry's wand and it was sent flying into the fountain. Neville pointed his wand at Harry. Harry saw Neville had started twitching his neck.  
Neville was confused when Harry and Bellatrix started laughing. Neville turned round and saw Voldemort standing in front of him. Voldemort flicked his hand and Neville's wand flew from his hand.  
Voldemort walked round next to Harry and Bellatrix.  
"So weak. Vulnerable." Voldemort said coldly  
Dumbledore walked out of a green flame from a fireplace with his wand out   
"You've made a mistake coming here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said  
"Which is exactly what my plan is, Albus." Voldemort replied  
Within second spells and curses were being shot everywhere. Voldemort wandlessly pushed Bellatrix towards a fireplace where she disappeared into a green flame, while Harry was sent behind Voldemort.  
Voldemort and Dumbledore continued to duel. Voldemort sent fire through his wand and a barrier of flames appeared in front of him and a huge snake made from fire started attacking Dumbledore.  
Voldemort laughed as Dumbledore fought against using Aguamenti. Once Dumbledore defeated the snake, he pulled water out of the fountain and trapped Harry and Voldemort in a ball of water.   
Harry struggled to breathe as his lungs filled with water until Dumbledore let them go and Harry fell to the floor. His wand fell next to him.   
Voldemort shot an orange spell at the floor and every window in the room smash. Voldemort raised his wand arm and every piece of glass went flying towards Dumbledore and Neville. Dumbledore formed a shield around them both and the glass shard turned to dust.  
Voldemort relaxed and looked at Harry before disappearing. Harry saw Neville fall to the floor. Harry walked over to him and Dumbledore. Neville looked pale and his eyes were glowing red and looked in agony.  
"You've lost, old man." Neville said to the Dumbledore  
Harry hears a hint of Voldemort in his voice. Harry saw Neville's friends enter the room. Harry knew Neville was fighting against Voldemort.  
"You're the weak one. You'll never know love... Or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Neville said  
Voldemort appeared in front of Harry, leaving Neville nearly unconscious.  
"You are a fool, Neville Longbottom. And you will lose. Everything."   
Voldemort and Harry looked up to see the Minister and a dozen Aurors staring at him.  
Voldemort put a shield around himself before pulling Harry to him and pointed his wand at him.  
Harry yelled in pain as a yellow spell separated from his face and Voldemort's wand absorbed the yellow light.  
Once it had finished, Harry's blonde hair had changed to jet black and his eyes changed from black to green.  
"Harry Potter! Is very much alive!" Voldemort yelled before apperating back to Malfoy Manor.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Voldemort apperated back to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was already standing near them, with Narcissa in tears a few feet from them.  
Voldemort walked over to a throne he had placed in the dining room.   
"The Prophecy destroyed. My entire Inner Circle captured and sent to Azkaban." Voldemort said quietly   
"And you have both failed me." He added, looking from Bellatrix to Harry  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled while raising his wand.  
Bellatrix and Harry fell to the floor, both screaming in agony.   
"Crucio!"  
Their bodies were both twitching as Voldemort continued to torture them. Voldemort stopped and looked at Bellatrix  
"Leave."   
She quickly got up from the floor and limped out of the room. Voldemort moved his wand at Harry and raised him up into the air.  
"I left you in charge, Harry. I thought you could handle it. But you failed. To schoolchildren."   
Harry looked at him.   
"I'm not the one who was nearly killed by a 12 year old." Harry said breathlessly  
Voldemort lowered him.  
"You are right Harry. My curse did rebound on me. And you are very brave to say that. Or very stupid." Voldemort said coldly  
Voldemort waved his wand and Harry felt his chest being cut open wide. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. A deep cut appeared from his shoulder and cut down his chest, down his stomach and stopped at his waist. Harry cried on the floor, trying to lay completely still.   
Voldemort left like this, screaming in pain and his entire robes were covered in blood as it pour out of his huge and deep wound, for five minutes before walking Narcissa.  
"Heal him." Voldemort said before leaving the room  
Narcissa ran to Harry and got her wand out. She fell onto her knees next to him and held his hand, which was covered in blood.  
"Vulnera Sanentur." She said through her tears  
She kept using the healing charm and the deep wound on him healed, leaving no scar. His robes had been sliced open and were still covered in his blood and so was his skin.  
Narcissa helped him up.  
"Where are we going?" Harry mutter breathlessly through his tears  
"Get you washed."

Neville followed Dumbledore to his office and they sat at his desk.  
"Neville. I am sorry for putting you and your friends in danger like that." Dumbledore said quietly  
"You didn't make us go."   
"Neville, I'm sorry for asking this, but... Did you hear what the Prophecy said about you and Voldemort?"   
Neville was silent for a second  
"'Neither can live while the other survives.'" Neville muttered "Which means.... Which means one of us will have to kill the other, in the end."   
Dumbledore nodded  
"Harry. Voldemort said he was Harry Potter. How can that be true?" Neville asked  
"The Prophecy once refers to a boy to vanquish the Dark Lord. That boy is you, but it could have been Harry Potter."  
"But how can he be alive?" Neville asked interrupting Dumbledore  
"Voldemort learnt of the Prophecy 14 years ago. He thought it only referred to Harry Potter, not both of you. Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill him. He killed Harry's parents, but changed his mind. He took Harry and raised him as a weapon. He is using Harry's immense power. And when Voldemort has what he craves, he will kill Harry."   
"So he's raising like a pig for slaughter?" Neville asked, looking disgusted  
Dumbledore nodded   
"How powerful is Harry and he be turned back to our side?"   
"I believe Harry is nearly as powerful as Voldemort. And within a couple of years, he will be more powerful than him. And I'm sorry, but he cannot be turned. I have told him about his parents and what Voldemort did and that he plans to kill him. All Harry did was laugh. Harry is too far gone into the Dark Arts to be turned."   
"So what do we do about him?" Neville asked  
"By the time he is captured, his powers will be equal to Voldemort's. The only option is to kill him with Voldemort." Dumbledore said with a face of regret


	17. Chapter 17

"Cissy, you shouldn't be doing this. He can't be trusted." Harry said ro Narcissa as they apperated outside Snape's house  
"You didn't have to come with me." She replied before knocking the door  
Snape was in an armchair when Harry and Narcissa walked into the room.  
Snape stood up.  
"I know I'm not supposed to be here. But... The mission the Dark Lord has given to Draco is-" Narcissa said before being interrupted by Snape  
"I know what Draco's mission is."  
"You? The Dark Lord told you?" Harry asked  
"The Dark Lord trusts me more than anyone, Potter."   
Harry scoffed as he said this.  
"He's just a boy." Narcissa said  
"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. And put it down, Potter. We shouldn't touch what isn't ours." Snape said when seeing Harry picking up ornaments on the fireplace. "New attire, Potter?"   
Harry looked down at his knee length dirty leather coat with a dark green t shirt underneath. He had dirty black trousers with black dirty boots over them.  
"I was getting bored of the Death Eater robes. Wanted something fresh. Didn't stay fresh and clean obviously." Harry said with a smirk before turning to Narcissa. "You should be proud, Cissy. As should Draco. I would kill for this opportunity."  
Narcissa turned back to Snape.  
"Please, Severus. Just look out for him in Hogwarts." Narcissa begged  
"I will everything in my power to assist him." Snape said coldly  
Harry grinned.  
"Swear to it. Make the Unbreakable Vow. Saying you will is just empty words." Harry smirked at Snape.  
Snape looked at him coldly  
"Take out your wand." He said sternly  
Snape and Narcissa held onto each others arms as Harry drew out his wand and a white glow surrounded their arms.  
"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy and protect him from harm?" Harry asked  
"I will."  
"And should Draco fail.... Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered to Draco to perform?"   
Snape was silent for a second.  
"I will."  
Harry smirked.  
"And will you, Severus Snape... Wash that greasy hair of yours?" Harry laughed  
Snape looked at him as if he was about to kill him.  
"Fine." Harry said before drawing the white glow on their arms back into his wand.   
"Let's go." Harry said walking towards the door.

Harry and Bellatrix bowed to Voldemort after he summoned them.  
"The both alone will break out my Inner Circle from Azkaban." He said coldly  
Harry and Bellatrix looked at each other.  
"Just us two?" Harry asked  
"Are you deaf, Potter?!" Voldemort shouted  
"The prison will have wizard guards now that dementors have joined me. Now leave!"

Harry and Bellatrix rode to Azkaban on their brooms. They both blew holes in the walls and the guards starting to try to disarm them. Harry and Bellatrix worked their way inside and stood side by side down corridors.   
"Bombarda!" Harry yelled at Rodolphus' cell door  
He got out and picked up a wand from the ground.  
"Where are the others?!" Harry yelled over the sound of spells hitting walls  
"Follow me!"   
Rodolphus lead Harry and Bellatrix to Rabastan's cell and Bellatrix got him out.  
They were surrounded by 20 guards.  
Harry held his wand up and held it tight. Every spell shot at them was absorbed by his wand. His wand tip glowed blue.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed and the blue glow turn to green and the wand shot out 20 killing curse, killing every guard around them.  
"What was all them?" Harry asked  
"No. There'll be more apperating in." Rabastan said  
"You lot, get everyone else out. I'll hold them off. Get them near the water by the graveyard. Send out reds spark when you're there and I'll apperate you." Harry told them  
Bellatrix nodded to him as they ran to other cells.   
Harry sensed a dozen guards behind him.  
He turned round and shot an orange spell to the ground. The walls caved in around the guards and knocked them all out. Rain started filling the corridor.  
Two guards ran up behind him. Harry turned round and duelled with them  
"Stupefy!" One of the guards yelled at Harry  
Harry deflected the spell at the other guard and was sent flying across the corridor.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled at him while he was down and killed him  
"Crucio!" Harry called at the other guard and he fell to the floor in agony  
Harry yelled the killing curse at and the guard lay still. Harry saw a red spark shoot into the air and apperated to it.  
Harry saw Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolohov, Rookwoo, the Lestrange brothers and the Carrows standing by the water.   
"Got everyone?" Harry asked Bellatrix  
"Yeah, so how do we get out?" She asked  
Harry summoned brooms to them all.  
"Follow me and Bellatrix to Malfoy Manor." Harry said to them all   
"Harry! Look!" Bellatrix shouted pointing at about 50 guards running towards them  
"Everyone, go! I'll catch you up!" Harry shouted  
They all flew up into the air. Harry lost sight of them in the rain.  
Harry flew a few feet up into the air. The guards were shooting spells at him, which they kept missing due to the heavy rain and the pitch black sky.   
Harry pointed his wand in the middle of the large group.   
"Bombarda Maxima" Harry shouted  
It looked as if a small land mine exploded in the middle of them. They were all flown back in the exploded. Some of them landed in the water. The explosion even killed a few of them.  
Harry flew from Azkaban, leaving the building in ruins and the guards either dead or heavily wounded.

Harry caught up with everyone else and flew back to Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was waiting for them in the garden.   
"Harry, Bellatrix. Well done. You will both be rewarded." He said, walking towards them with Nagini by his side. "Now both of go inside. And leave with me with these failures."   
Harry and Bellatrix quickly walked inside. As soon they were inside, Harry heard screams of agony coming from outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco had come home from Hogwarts from Christmas, not that it was being celebrated in Malfoy Manor.   
Harry and Draco were in Harry's room.  
"So hows the mission going?" Harry asked  
"Tha vanishing cabinet's working, but no way it can transport anyone or a large object yet." Draco said  
"And how's Pansy?" Harry asked  
"Heartbroken you can't come back to Hogwarts. Spends most of her time crying."  
Draco said nervously."Harry, a few weeks ago... She kissed me." Draco added quickly  
Harry pinned Draco against the wall with his hand and pointed his wand at him, just centimetres from his face.  
"What?!" Harry shouted  
"She kissed me... Harry, she's heart broken! She loves you more than anything! She hates not being with you for so long!"  
"And you think I don't either?! You saw that now she's heartbroken, you should make a move!" Harry shouted  
"No! She kissed ME! I pushed her off me and regretted it the second she kissed me! You know I would never do anything like that! I'm your brother." Draco shouted, with his voice filled with fear  
Harry lowered his wand and let go of Draco.  
"Cover for me." He said before leaving to his bedroom

A couple of hours, 50 miles away, Pansy was sitting at her vanity table, doing homework.  
"Miss me?"   
Pansy looked in her mirror and saw Harry laying on her bed, wearing a dark green dress shirt, his dirty leather coat and smart trousers and shoes.  
"Get that dirty coat of my bed!"   
Harry sighed as he took off his coat and left it on the floor.   
"So bossy." He joked  
Harry walked over to her and bent down next to her and placed his head on his shoulder.  
"Like the new look?" He asked, looking in the mirror with her  
"Like the hair. The eyes not so much."  
"Yeah, me neither. Been thinking of changing the eyes to black. Father thinks I look like him when he was my age." Harry said  
"Really?" She replied with a smile  
"I couldn't believe it either. The Dark Lord with hair and nose."   
Pansy laughed  
"Harry I need to tell you something."  
"I know. Draco told me you kissed him." Harry said  
"And you've come here to hurt me?" Pansy asked looking worried  
"Are you stupid? You would have to kill everyone I care about for me to even give you a dirty look." Harry reassured her  
"So why are you here at 12 in the night when every Auror in the country is looking for you? And how did you even get in?"  
"Through the window. And I'm here because Draco told me my beautiful girlfriend was heartbroken I couldn't be with her. Obviously he didn't call you beautiful."   
"That's funny because Draco said the same about you." She said with a smile   
"I'm gonna kill him. I told him not to tell you." Harry joked  
Harry moved her hair from her neck and started kissing her smooth skin.  
"Are you just here to seduce me? She asked smiling  
"It depends. How much have you missed?" Harry whispered in her ear  
"So much."  
"Then yeah, I'm here to seduce you."   
Pansy stood up and Harry got up with her. Harry made out with her as she unbuttoned his shirt. Harry moved her onto the bed and got on top of her while putting a Silencio charm on her door.

Pansy admires Harry as he put his clothes back on.   
"What are you staring at?" He joked while buttoning his shirt up  
"Nothing." Pansy joked, who still laying in bed with her bed sheet covering her  
"Why can't you stay the night?" She asked  
"Because I'm not allowed to leave the manor. Since you know, I'm wanted. If father finds out I've been out tonight, he'll torture me till morning."  
"Fine. When will I see you next though?"   
Harry sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.   
"Pans, I don't know. I'm sorry." Pansy rolled her eyes once she heard him say it  
"Pansy, if were up to me, I'd being going to Hogwarts just to be with you. I promise you, once this is all over, and the war is won, we'll be happy. We"ll get our own house." Harry said "We can get married, have a family." Harry added nervously  
Pansy smiled at him.  
"And I need you do something for me when you go back to school." Harry said  
"I knew it! You only came her to get me to do something for your Dark Lord!"   
"When you get to Hogwarts, be happy. Hang out with Blaise, Draco and Crabbe and Goyle and have fun. I don't want you crying every day just because I'm not there."   
"I thought you hated Crabbe and Goyle." Pansy said  
"I don't hate them. They're just idiots. But they make you laugh and that's all I want." Harry said "I need to go."  
Harry kissed her.  
"Bye." She said  
"See you." Harry said before climbing out the window  
Harry apperated round the corner of Malfoy Manor.

Harry sneaked back the manor, avoiding Death Eaters patrolling the area. He climbed back up into his room at 3 in the morning.   
When Harry climbed through his window, he took off his coat and left it on his bed and did the same with his shirt.   
"Where have you been all night?"   
Harry turned round to see Voldemort standing in the dark corner.  
"Uh, training. You're always I should train more." Harry lied  
"And you were training, wearing this?" Voldemort picked up Harry's shirt he put on his bed.  
"Uh, Bellatrix's idea. Train wearing different clothes. The Aurors won't care what I'm wearing if they attack, will they? Tomorrow, I'm gonna train in pyjamas." Harry lied again  
Voldemort was silent. He dropped Harry's shirt on the floor.   
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Harry  
Harry was flew to the corner of the room, screaming in agony as Voldemort kept cursing him.   
Harry's screams echoed through the entire house, waking everyone up, though no one came to help out of fear.


	19. Chapter 19

Voldemort finally left Harry's room after torturing him for three hours. Although Voldemort called it "punishment".   
Harry was left in the corner of his room, nearly unconscious. His body was drenched in sweat and his back was bruised from being pushed to the wall. Harry stayed on the floor, occasionally trying to get up but ended up collapsing to the floor.   
After half and hour, Narcissa and Draco ran over to him, grabbing both of his arms and help him and towards his bed.   
"Lay him on his stomach, Draco." Narcissa said while pushing off Harry's leather coat off his bed and on top of his green shirt on the floor.  
Draco and Narcissa laid Harry on his stomach. Narcissa ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.  
"Sleep, Harry." She muttered.  
Quickly after, Harry fell asleep with Narcissa and Draco watching over him.

Harry woke up a few hours later and saw Draco sitting by his bed in an armchair.  
Draco saw him waking up.  
"So what is it worth it?" He asked Harry  
"Was what worth what?" Harry said breathlessly while getting up, despite Draco telling him to stop  
Harry groaned in pain as he grabbed a pillow and leaned against his headboard with it.  
"Was having a kiss and a cuddle with Pansy worth getting tortured for 3 hours?"   
Harry looked at him.  
"Yeah. And if you really think we only kissed and cuddled for nearly four hours, then you need to grow up." Harry said   
"I really don't wanna know what you got up to."  
"How do you even know I went to see Pansy?" Harry asked  
"Its obvious. I told you she was heartbroken and you left basically wearing a suit."   
"You and Cissy helped me on her, but didn't think to heal my bruises?" Harry asked coldly  
"We're not allowed. The Dark Lord said that if you heal them, he'd do it all again every day for a month." Draco explained  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. But if you wanna be here, do something useful. Get me a towel and run me a bath." Harry asked politely  
"Yeah, sure." Draco said going into Harry's en suite, turned the taps to his bath on and grabbed a towel and gave it to him.   
"Thanks." Harry said while wiping the sweat off his face and chest.  
Harry tried to get off the bed and fell before Draco caught him.  
"Let me help you." Draco said  
"You are not helping climb into a bath!"   
"I meant walk to the bathroom!"   
Draco helped Harry to the bathroom.  
"I'll lay out clothes for you on your bed." Draco said while Harry sat on the side of his bath, while taking off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.  
"Thanks. Really, thank you for everything." Harry smiled at Draco  
"What are brothers for?"  
Draco closed the door and heard Harry groan in pain as he got into his bath.   
Draco changed Harry's bed sheets since they were covered in Harry's sweat. He then layed out clean clothes for him and sat back in the armchair.  
After ten minutes, Harry walked out with a towel round his waist.  
Harry stared at him  
"You should be thankful I have this towel round me. I normally don't bother." Harry joked  
Draco laughed.  
"I just wondered if you needed help getting dressed. Obviously once you were decent."   
"I'm fine. Really." Harry said while sitting on the end of his bed.  
"Ok. I'll be outside, just call if you do need help." Draco said, walking to the door.  
"Thank you for everything. I know I don't say it much, but... I'm happy for having you as a brother. Even if we're not blood related." Harry said before Draco left  
Harry and Draco smiled at each other before Harry added.  
"Now can you help me put my boxers on?" Harry joked  
"No way!" Draco said before leaving the room quickly  
Harry laughed before sighing and resting his head in his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Months later....

Harry, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback travelled to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley with 10 other Death Eaters.   
Borgin lead them to the vanishing cabinet.  
"Are you absolutely sure it's working?" Harry asked him impatiently  
"Yes, sir." Borgin answered with his voice filled with fear  
Dolohov opened the cabinet for Harry. Harry climbed inside and waited a few seconds before opening the door and saw Draco standing a few feet from him. He climbed out the cabinet.  
"Well done, Draco." Harry said. "What room is this?"  
"Room of Requirement." Draco answered  
"Oh. Lost something in here a couple of years ago." Harry joked  
"What?"  
"That's for me to know." Harry replied to Draco.  
Harry turned to see Bellatrix and everyone else climbing out the cabinet one by one. 

They all left the Room of Requirement to see Snape waiting for them.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
"Dumbledore isn't here. He is in Hogsmeade." Snape said  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Harry, now what? We attack Hogsmeade?" Bellatrix asked him  
"No. There's not enough of us to do that. Let me think!" Harry yelled  
"What does Dumbledore cared most about?" Harry said with a smirk  
Everyone looked at him, confused.  
"His student and staff." Harry said, twirling his wand through his fingers.  
"Our mission was to kill Dumbledore and only Dumbledore." Draco said loudly  
"Firstly, that is your mission, not ours. And secondly, I never said I was going to kill anyone. Where did he say he was coming to?"   
"He will be flying to the Astronomy Tower." Snape said  
"Draco, stay with me. Everyone else, go to the Astronomy Tower entrance and deal with the Order." Harry ordered  
Harry walked away from the group with Draco following behind him.  
"Where are we going?"   
"The courtyard. To lure Dumbledore back to his school." Harry said sternly

Harry and Draco walked to the courtyard. The heavy wind blew Harry's leather coat back.  
Harry pointed his wand at the sky.  
"Morsmodre!" Harry yelled and the Dark Mark appeared in the black clouds.   
Harry lowered his wand and turned to Draco.  
"See? No ones dead, are they? Not that Dumbledore knows that." Harry said  
They both ran up to the Astronomy Tower and joined the others, who were duelling with members of the Order.   
Harry kept Draco close to him.  
Harry couldn't see Snape anywhere. Harry started duelling with Bill Weasley, blocking spells conjured at him easily.   
Harry waved his wand and Bill was sent to the floor and Greyback viciously attacking him.   
Harry grabbed Draco and put a shield round them, deflecting spells shot at them. Harry pulled Draco upstairs to the tower. 

Harry put his shield away. He stopped Draco when he hears Dumbledore's voice. He pulled Draco up the stairs to face Dumbledore.  
"Draco, Harry. Good to see you both." Dumbledore said  
Harry and Draco pulled their wands out.  
"Who were you talking?" Harry asked  
"Myself. Find it quite comforting on a dark night. Now tell me... Who is dead?"   
Harry laughed at him.  
"No one. I knew it would lure you here, Albus. That's your weakness. Compassion." Harry said  
"Anything to say, Draco? I know why you're here. So... Are you going to obey Potter's father? Or will you write your own? And not become a murderer? I know of your power. Repairing the vanishing cabinet alone."   
"Shut up! I have to do this. I have to kill you. I was chosen." Draco said, showing him his Dark Mark  
"Indeed you have. I know why you're doing it. Out of fear. But I'm afraid, I won't let you." Dumbledore said before taking his wand out  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Dumbledore's wand shot out his hand.  
"Draco. Do it. Kill him and your family... You and your family will be rewarded. Please, Draco. He'll kill you if you don't." Harry said, lowering his wand  
Harry saw Bellatrix, Dolohov and Greyback ran upstairs.  
"Evening Bellatrix." Dumbledore said  
"Save the pleasantries, Albus." She replied.  
"Why isn't he dead yet, Draco?"  
Draco was silent  
"He can't do it. Just like his father. Weak." Greyback  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled  
"Come on Draco! Now!" Bellatrix screeched  
"No."   
Everyone turned round and saw Snape behind Greyback.  
Draco lowered his wand.  
"Severus. Severus, please." Dumbledore said quietly  
Snape stared at Dumbledore.  
"Avada Kedavra."   
The green light from Snape's wand hit Dumbledore in the chest and his body fell back, breaking the fence as it fell through the air down the courtyard.  
Harry kicked Dumbledore's wand down with the body.   
"We're leaving." He said with a huge smile  
Everyone left the tower. Harry put a shield around them as they walked past members of the Order. Spells bounced off the shield and hit the caster.   
They left the tower, leaving the knocked out Death Eaters. They ran down to Hagrid's Hut and Snape stayed with Harry while he burned it down while everyone else ran into the forest.  
"Sectumsempra!" Neville yelled at Snape  
Snape blocked it and shot a spell at him, knocking him to the ground.  
Harry pointed his wand at Neville.  
"No. He belongs to the Dark Lord." Snape said loudly at Harry  
Harry lowered his wand and ran to the forest with everyone else. They waited for Snape to catch up with them and they apperated back to Malfoy Manor.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry mounted his broom along with Bellatrix, Snape and 20 other Death Eaters in the garden of Malfoy Manor.  
Voldemort walked over to Harry.  
"I will join the battle soon, Harry." He said quietly  
"Yes, mr Lord." Harry replied  
"Now go."   
Harry, Bellatrix and everyone else flew up into the dark sky.

After 10 minutes of flying, they saw 8 other people flying on brooms, a thestral and a motorbike.  
Harry stopped all the Death Eaters.  
"What?" Bellatrix asked, flying next to him  
"Look at them! There are seven Longbottoms!"   
Voldemort flew next to him.  
"What are you waiting for, Potter?!"   
"My Lord, there are seven Longbottoms."   
Voldemort was quite for a second.  
"Go for the Longbottom with the Aurors first!"  
All them flew up to them and started shooting spells at them all.  
Harry dodge every spell shot at him and flew a few feet to the side of Mad Eye and the Longbottom on his broom with him. Voldemort got to other side of him.  
The Longbottom looked at Voldemort with pure fear and disapperated.   
Voldemort killed Mad Eye and his body fell from his broom and through the air.  
Harry saw Snape shoot a spell at a Longbottom, which caught him in the ear. Lupin stopped him from falling off the broom they were on.   
Then Harry saw the motorbike with Hagrid and a Longbottom on flying away from the fight. Harry chased after them with a Death Eater next to him.   
Neville shot the disarming spell at them, but they both dodged, sending killing curses as they did. The motorbike flew through a tunnel and Harry followed them. He swerved through cars and buses, still shooting curses at Neville.   
Once they got out of the bridge, Harry stunned Hagrid, knocking him out and Neville tried to steer the motorbike.  
Harry followed Neville back up to the sky. Neville stunned the other Death Eater and he fell from his broom.  
Harry aimed his wand at Neville carefully and was about to shoot the Cruciatus Curse at him, but was stopped by a white owl hitting has arm away. Harry pushed the owl away from him.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and the snowy owl fell to the ground  
"Turn around... I shall deal with the boy..." Harry heard Voldemort say in his head  
Harry turned back and saw Voldemort fly past him.   
Harry saw a glowing light of green and gold as Voldemort caught up with Neville. Then a minute later, he heard Voldemort scream as he got caught in power lines.  
"Retreat back to Malfoy Manor." Voldemort said in Harry's head.

Harry apperated to Malfoy Manor and saw everyone else standing, waiting for him. Voldemort apperated a second later.  
"The mission was failed. We have lost 6 men, while the Order lost 1." Voldemort said coldly  
"My Lord, what is next? We don't know where they've hid." Bellatrix asked fearfully  
"We will attack the Ministry. In 3 days time."


	22. Chapter 22

Three days later...

Voldemort, Harry and the Inner Circle stepped out the fireplaces at the Ministry. Voldemort lead them, killing everyone in sight. Harry and Bellatrix walked either side of him, deflecting spells and sending Killing curses to people.  
Harry saw 50 other Death Eaters and joined the fight between Death Eaters and Aurors, aswell as civilians.   
Harry saw Kingsley Shacklebolt conjure a Patronus which flew through the ceiling.   
Harry sent a Killing curse to him, but he apperated before it hit him.   
Voldemort lead them all through the countless bodies of Aurors and civilians.   
"Harry, come with me." Voldemort said  
Voldemort and Harry walked up to the offices towards the Minister's office.   
Voldemort blast open the locked door and saw Scrimgeour standing behind his desk.  
Harry raised his wand at him.  
"Crucio!" He yelled and Scrimgeour was sent across the room in agony.  
"Where is Neville Longbottom?" Voldemort asked patiently   
"I'm never telling you."   
"Crucio!" Harry yelled again  
Scrimgeour roared in agony as Harry continued to torture him while Voldemort demanded Neville's location. After ten minutes he gave in.  
"The... The Burrow. He's at the Burrow with the entire Order." Scrimgeour said  
"Thank you." Voldemort said before raising his wand."Avada Kedavra!"  
Scrimgeour's body lay lifeless.  
Voldemort stepped over his body with Harry and stood out on the balcony, looking over every Death Eater and the Inner Circle.  
"The Burrow!" Voldemort yelled  
Every Death Eater, including Harry, apperated to the Burrow, leaving Voldemort alone.

Everyone screamed as they apperated under the tent. Spells were being shot all around Harry. The tent was on fire.   
Then Harry saw Hermione on her own.  
"Granger!" Harry shouted, pointing wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!"   
The green curse was sent at Hermione, but she was pushed out the way by Viktor Krum and the curse hit him instead. Hermione screamed as his body fell to the ground. Harry pointed his wand back at her. Ron came up behind her and pulled her away, while shooting spells at Harry, which he deflected easily.  
Harry was turned round by Lupin. Harry laughed before kicking him over a table.   
"Stupefy!" Tonks yelled at Harry  
Harry deflected her spells and grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against a table with his wand pointed at her.  
"I'll kill you. Then that unborn child. Then I'll kill your husband." Harry said, full of anger.  
Harry was grabbed and thrown onto a table by Lupin. Harry got off table and duelled with the werewolf.  
"You're definitely your father's son, Harry!" Lupin taunted him  
Harry yelled in anger.  
"Avada Kedavra!" The curse was shot at Lupin, but he was pulled out of the tent by Tonks before it hit him.   
Harry chased after them with Bellatrix, deflecting spells shot at them by Tonks, Lupin and the Weasleys. They all met up and apperated out, leaving Harry alone with the Inner Circle.  
"Where is Longbottom?" Harry asked Bellatrix impatiently  
"Harry... He got away. With Granger and Weasley..." Bellatrix said with fear in her voice.  
Harry screamed in fury. The Burrow felt to pieces with a flick of his hand.  
"Potter...-" A masked Death Eater said before being interrupted by Harry.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled at the Death Eater and he fell to the ground.  
Harry apperated back to Malfoy Manor

Harry saw Voldemort waiting for him.  
"My Lord... We lost him." Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice  
"Well, Harry. You have failed me. Crucio!"   
Harry fell to the ground in agony.   
"My Lord! Please, I have a plan... To draw him out!" Harry shouted in plea  
Voldemort lowered his wand  
"What is your plan?" He asked politely  
"His parents... They're in St Mungo's. They're the only family he has left." Harry said while getting up from the floor  
"Harry... If this is your plan, then you shall take lead on it. And if it goes wrong, that will be on you." Voldemort said coldly  
"Yes, my Lord." Harry said bowing before Voldemort left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan apperated outside St Mungo's.   
"Only kill those who attack us. Do not kill civilians or patients." Harry ordered  
They pulled out their wands and charged in. Harry and Bellatrix pointed their wands at the receptionist while the Lestrange brothers controlled those in the waiting room.   
"Alice and Frank Longbottom, what ward are they on?!" Harry demanded.  
"The-the Janus Thickey ward." The receptionist said fearfully  
The four of them sprinted up to the ward, killing any Healer that tried to stop them.  
They reached the ward they were on and Harry burst in to see the Longbottoms cowering in the corner with two Healers pointing their wands at Harry.  
Harry moved his hand and the two Healers were threw through the window.   
Harry raised his wand at the Longbottoms.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and Frank became lifeless  
Harry shot the killing curse at Alice aswell and her wails and tears stopped as she died.  
Harry rejoined the others.  
"Let's go." Harry said  
"We can't apperate in the building. We'll have go outside." Rabastan said  
They got back to the entrance and hear shouting from outside.  
"Come out in peace and no one will be hurt!" An Auror shouted  
Bellatrix looked out the window.  
"There's Aurors and the Order out there. There's too many for us to take on." Bellatrix told Harry.  
"And we need to be ten feet from the door to get out." Rodolphus reminded him  
"I know! Let me think." Harry shouted  
Harry's shouts made a group of children let out a wail of fear.

The Aurors and the Order had their wands pointed at the doors, ready to attack as soon as they left.   
The doors burst open and Harry lead the three others outside, each of them with a child in front of them with their wands pointed at them.  
"Put the wands down and let us leave! Or they die!" Harry demanded  
The Aurors and the Order all looked at each other before they all lowered their wands and formed a gap in the crowd for them to leave from 10 feet away.  
Harry lead the Death Eaters through the crowd of Aurora and the Order, still holding the crying children close to them all.   
Once they were ten feet away, Harry shouted.  
"Now!"  
They all let go of the children and apperated to Malfoy Manor before anyone could curse them.

Miles away in Grimmauld Place...  
Neville was making searching the house for anything useful when he heard Ron's voice.  
"Neville! Get down here!" Ron shouted  
Neville sprinted downstairs to Ron who was listening to the radio with Hermione.   
"There has been an attack on St. Mungo's hospital, leaving 5 Healers dead and the deaths of two patients, parents of the Chosen One, Frank and Alice Longbottom." The presenter said over the radio  
Hermione ran to hug Neville, who was frozen in place. After a few seconds, Neville pushed Hermione onto the sofa, pulled out his wand and ran to the door. Ron ran after him and stopped him from opening the front door.  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked him  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Neville shouted  
"Can't you see that's what he wants?! He wants to draw you out! There are still Death Eaters outside from this morning! If you go after him, he will kill you. And your parents would have died for nothing. Your grandmother would have died for nothing." Ron pleaded with him  
Neville was silent before he started crying on Ron's shoulder. Ron hugged him before leading him back to the living room.

"You have killed his parents... And he is still hiding!" Voldemort yelled at Harry  
"I was sure he would show himself, my Lord. For revenge." Harry said fearfully  
Voldemort was silent  
"You have failed me, once again, Harry. If you weren't my son, I would kill you right now." Voldemort said before waving his wand at him  
Harry's leather coat fell to the floor and his wrists were tied together and the ropes round his hands were tied to the ceiling. Harry was sent up and hung from the ceiling 3 feet from the floor by his wrists.  
Harry groaned from the tightness of the ropes tied round his wrists.  
The door burst open and four Death Eaters walked in, one with his wand out, two with long daggers and one with a flaming torch.  
Voldemort left the room with Nagini, ignoring Harry's screaming.


	24. Chapter 24

1 hour later...  
Harry laid in a puddle of his own blood on the cold wooden floor. The Death Eaters cut him free after burning him, cutting him and using the Cruciatus curse on him. Narcissa ran over to him and started healing his burns and wounds, while Harry lay still and silent. 

Months later....  
Harry was alone in Malfoy Manor with the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Wormtail. Wormtail was giving food to Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Luna and Griphook.  
Bellatrix and Harry were summoned to the property's entrance by Snatchers.  
Bellatrix followed Harry outside to the gate.   
"What?!" Harry shouted at the Snatchers  
Greyback pulled a boy towards him. The boy's eye was swollen and so was his lip.  
Greyback moved the Neville's hair out the way and Harry saw a faint lightening bolt mark on his head.  
"Get Draco." Harry said to Bellatrix.

Harry grabbed Neville while Draco stared at him  
"Draco? Is this him?" Harry asked  
"I can't tell. What's wrong with his face?"  
"Yes! What is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked the Snatchers  
"Ran into a stinging jinx, I reckon." Greyback said  
Bellatrix walked towards him.  
"The girl. Give me her wand. We'll see what her lasts spell was." Bellatrix stopped in her tracks. "Where'd you get that from?"   
Greyback was hold a sword in his hand.  
"From her bag. Its mine now." He said  
Within seconds, every Snatcher was thrown onto the floor by Bellatrix. Greyback dropped the sword and she pulled it to her.  
"Are you mad?!" He shouted  
"Out! Get out!" She screeched  
All the Snatchers ran from the room.  
"Put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a chat with her! Girl to girl!" Bellatrix screeched  
Draco and Narcissa pulled Neville and Ron and threw them in the cellar.

Bellatrix torture Hermione for answers about the sword.  
"What did you take from my vault?!" She screamed  
"I didn't take anything!" Hermione yelled through her tears  
Bellatrix threw her on the floor and carved the word 'Mudblood' into her arm.  
"Harry, kill her."   
Harry took his wand out and pointed it at Hermione.  
"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled and Harry's wand shot out his hand and Neville caught it.  
Ron and Neville duelled with Draco and Narcissa after disarming Bellatrix aswell.  
Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled a knife to her throat.  
"Drop your wands! I said drop them!" Harry yelled  
Neville and Ron dropped their wands and Draco picked them up.  
"Lucius, call him. Call the Dark Lord, for Neville Longbottom is all sparkly and new." Harry said looking at Neville, who looked normal. "Draco, give me my wand."  
Draco threw him his wand, still holding his, Bellatrix's and Wormtail's.   
Lucius rolled up his sleeve, but before he could do anything, everyone heard the chandelier above Harry squeaking. Harry looked up and saw Kreacher loosening it.  
Harry moved out the way, leaving Hermione under it. Ron pulled her away to him, Kreacher and Neville. Neville grabbed the wands from Draco.  
"How dare you?! How dare you defy your master?!" Bellatrix screamed at Kreacher.  
"Kreacher's Master is Dumbledore. Not Malfoys or Blacks."   
Kreacher apperated them all out. Harry threw his knife towards him, but Dobby jumped in the way of it and hit him in the chest.  
Dobby fell to the floor, wincing in pain as he died.   
Harry screamed in anger, walking down to the cellar and saw Wormtail, getting up from the floor, holding his head with his silver hand.  
"Mas-Master they-" Wormtail tried to say  
"You idiot! You let them escape!" Harry screamed in fury. "Avada Kedavra!"  
Wormtail's body fell to the ground.  
Harry stormed back upstairs and saw Voldemort standing in the middle of the room, looking furiously and his wand out.  
"My Lord-"   
"Crucio!"


	25. Chapter 25

Harry and Voldemort arrived at Gringotts. The entire bank had been destroyed by Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry watched as Voldemort slaughtered every goblin with Nagini.   
"What did he take?!" Voldemort shouted at a goblin  
"A cup. Just a cup." The goblin said before being killed  
"My Lord... What's so important about this cup?" Harry asked  
"It... It was a Horcrux." Voldemort said quietly. "And I fear, some of them have been destroyed aswell."  
"How many do you have left?"  
"If they have yet to destroy the cup, then three. Come on. We're leaving."  
Harry saw a sword on the floor. He went to pick it up, but before he reached it, it disappeared. 

Harry and Voldemort apperated to Malfoy Manor and a Death Eater came running to them.  
"My Lord, Neville Longbottom has been spotted in Hogsmeade."   
Voldemort stared at him, before killing him while screaming with anger.  
"My Lord, isn't this good news?" Harry asked fearfully  
"If he is Hogsmeade, then he must know. One of my Horcruxes is in Hogwarts." Voldemort shouted  
"But, Hogwarts is filled with Death Eaters and dementors. He can't get in without being caught."   
Voldemort stared at him.  
"You're right. Yes, you're right. We'll wait until we have been told of his capture to leave." Voldemort said.

2 hours later...  
Harry and Voldemort were waiting in the dining room, until Snape apperated in front of them.  
"Severus?" Voldemort asked quickly  
"My Lord, the Order have taken control of Hogwarts." Snape said "They have captured the Carrows aswell."  
Voldemort froze for a second.  
"Summon every Death Eater, every Auror, every Snatcher to Hogsmeade!" 

1 hour later...  
Voldemort with Harry and Bellatrix by his sides walked up the hill overlooking Hogwarts, followed by about 200 Death Eaters, Snatchers and Aurors.   
"They never learn." Voldemort laughed, raising the Elder Wand to the castle.  
A blue light appeared from his wand and flew straight to the shield over Hogwarts. The shield started to break away. Once it had broken completely, Voldemort spoke.  
"Harry, lead the attack."

Harry lead 50 Death Eaters with Rabastan and Rodolphus. They walked behind the giants on the main bridge. The giants were knocking off the betwitched statues off the bridge. Harry noticed Flitwick running from them. Harry chased after him, sending the killing curse at him.  
Harry stepped over the small body before he entered the main courtyard.   
Harry saw Death Eaters flying in, destroyed the castle, acromantulas killing students, teachers and the Order.   
Harry saw Pansy through the huge crowds.   
He ran towards her, killing anyone who got in his way. Harry saw her duelling with a Death Eater.   
Harry ran over, killing the Death Eater she was duelling with. Pansy saw him and ran to him. Harry picked her up as they hugged tightly.   
"Harry, its been nearly a year!"   
"I know, I know. You can't stay here!" Harry said loudly, letting her go.  
"What do you mean? I'm staying with you!" She protested  
"No. I need to keep you safe." Harry stopped Rabastan as he ran passed them.  
"Take her to Hogsmeade. Kill anyone who tries to stop you, even if they're Death Eaters. Take her to Malfoy Manor and then come back and fight, understand?!" Harry demanded  
"Master, I- "  
"Do it!"  
Rabastan nodded his head.  
"And if she even gets a scratch on her body, I will have your head mounted on my wall!" Harry turned round to Pansy and kissed her.  
"I'll be back soon, ok? I love you." He said to her.  
"I love you too." She said before running over the bridge with Rabastan.  
Blaise grabbed onto Harry.  
"Ready to fight with these idiots?!" Blaise shouted  
Harry laughed  
"Someone's eager!"  
"I wanna prove my worth!"   
"Come on then. We're going to the Room of Requirement." 

Harry and Blaise made their way to the Room of Requirement, being joined by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle on the way.  
They all went in. Harry was looking for the diadem. Then he saw Neville.  
They all pointed their wands at him.  
"You have something of my brother's. He'd like it back." Harry said  
"What's wrong with the one you have?" Neville replied  
"Its my mothers. Its powerful, but... Its not the same." Draco  
"Why didn't you tell them in the manor? You knew it was me." Neville said  
Harry looked at Draco.   
"Shut it, Longbottom." Harry said  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione run towards them, both shooting the disarming charm.  
Crabbe, Goyle and Draco's wands were shot from their hands.  
Harry pulled them away to leave, shooting the killing curse at Hermione but missing.  
Ron chased after.  
"That's my girlfriend you numpty!" He yelled  
Harry laughed at him after he stopped running and pointed his wand at Ron.  
"Reducto!" Ron yelled  
Harry dodged it and waves his wand and flames shot out of his wand, setting everything around him on fire. Harry laughed as Ron ran away screaming.  
Harry waved his hand again and the flames stopped coming out of his wand. The entire room was on fire.  
A stack of furniture fell on Crabbe and Goyle, knocking them out. Harry grabbed Blaise and Draco and out an Aguamenti shield around them all and escorted them out of the room.  
"We have to go back for them!" Draco shouted  
"Draco, they're dead! Face it!" Blaise shouted  
Harry, Draco and Blaise ran to get out of the castle, but was stopped by Lupin and Tonks.  
They stunned Blaise and Draco and they knocked unconscious.  
Harry blocked the spells they shot at him.   
Harry stunned Tonks and she was knocked to the floor.  
Harry disarmed Lupin.  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry mutter at Lupin and his body fell to the stone floor, dead.  
Tonks screamed in anger, quickly getting up. Harry stopped her before she could and out his foot on her stomach, keeping her down and pointed his wand at her.  
"I told you I would you your husband. Now I will kill you. Then I'll kill your son."   
He shot the Killing curse at her face and her body stopped struggling against him and lay still.  
Harry heard Voldemort's voice.  
"My followers, return to me and leave them to deal with their dead with dignity. Neville Longbottom, I now speak directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die for. You have one hour to come to me and face your destiny. Or I will kill every man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour."   
Harry apperated, leaving Draco and Blaise.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry apperated into the forbidden forest. He saw Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and the Lestrange brothers. Behind them were about 80 Death Eaters.  
"Where's Snape?" Harry asked Voldemort  
"Snape is dead. I killed him to become the true master of the Elder Wand." Voldemort explained  
Harry walked over to Narcissa, who hugged him. Harry pushed himself off her and they waited in complete silence for an hour.

A Death Eater came towards them.  
"No sign, my Lord." He said fearfully, before joining the crowd of Death Eaters.  
"I was sure he would come." Voldemort muttered  
"My Lord." Harry said, pointing towards Neville  
Voldemort turned round to face Neville. Neville dropped his wand on the floor.  
"Neville Longbottom. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die...." Voldemort said quietly as Neville closed his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!"  
Neville fell to the ground, dead. And at the same same time, Voldemort fell the ground also.  
Harry and Bellatrix ran to help him up.  
"I-I don't need you help." Voldemort told them, pushing them away from him as got up.   
"The boy? Is he dead?" Bellatrix asked as Narcissa ran to the body to check.  
Narcissa dropped to her knees by his body.  
"Draco, is he alive? Is Draco alive?" Narcissa whispered  
Neville nodded his head slightly and Narcissa stood up.  
"Dead." She said

Voldemort lead every Death Eater over the bridge, moving bodies with his hand. Hagrid held Neville's body.   
Draco walked out of the castle and picked up a hat, which he recognised as the Sorting Hat. He noticed all the Death Eaters entering the courtyard as every student, teachers and Order members alive walked out of the castle.  
Voldemort spoke up to the crowd of Hogwarts.  
"Neville Longbottom is dead!"   
Harry laughed along with every other Death Eater as he stood next to Bellatrix, who was standing on some rubble.  
"Noo!" Ginny screamed, hugging her father tightly.  
"And now is the time to declare yourself. Join me... Or die!" Voldemort said loudly  
Harry saw Blaise walking to the Death Eaters.  
"And who might you be, young man? Voldemort asked him.  
"Blaise Zabini."   
"Well, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks, Blaise." Voldemort said politely  
Blaise walked quickly over to Harry.  
"Draco!" Harry shouted. "Come on! Put down the hat and come back!"  
"Draco..." Lucius and Narcissa said together  
Draco stared at them all, walking towards, but stopping after a few steps.  
"No." He said  
Everyone looked at him.  
"Do you think you can call my name and I'll come running to you and your psychotic master?!" Draco turned to Voldemort.  
"Look at all your followers. All but 2 are only here out of fear." He said looking at Harry and Bellatrix."And those two are as insane as you. Its taken me so long to realise I've been fighting for the wrong side! Neville may be dead! But that doesn't mean the war is over!" Draco shouted, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat  
Just as he did, Neville jumped from Hagrid's arms and caught the wand Draco threw at him. Voldemort sent curse after curse at him until he was out of sight.   
Harry saw Lucius and Narcissa sprinting to Draco and pulling him back to the castle. He saw Death Eaters apperating away in fear.   
Voldemort lead them all to the castle, shooting killing curses at students.  
He raised his wand at Draco, but Harry hit Voldemort's arm.  
"No! Don't!" Harry shouted  
Voldemort hit Harry to the ground before sending a killing curse to Draco. Draco blocked the curse with his sword, but he was sent flying into the Great Hall. Bellatrix pulled Harry. Voldemort and Nagini went after Neville.   
Bellatrix pulled Harry into the Great Hall and they separated from each other.

Harry duelled with Kingsley. He blocked and dodged spells shot at him.  
Bellatrix was duelling with Ginny Weasley, before Molly walked towards her, pushing past Ginny.   
"Not my daughter, you bitch!"   
Bellatrix cackled at her, sending spells at the woman, which she struggled to block. Molly shots spells back at her. Bellatrix was frozen in place as Molly charged up her wand. Before she could cast the spell, Harry appeared in front of Bellatrix.  
"So stupid." Harry muttered to Molly  
Harry waved his hand and her wand was flung out her hand.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled at her. Her body fell to the ground.  
Harry released Bellatrix and she went back to fighting.   
Harry was thrown to the ground and saw Draco standing over him, holding the sword. Harry his wand as he fell.  
Harry got up from the ground.   
"Draco, I don't want to kill you."   
"And I don't want to kill you." Draco said  
They both ran to each other to attack and Harry felt a sharp pain in his side. Harry fell to the floor. He looked at his side and saw blood pouring from him. He looked up at Draco, who was looking Harry to the sword in his hand, which was covered in blood.   
Draco slowly walked away, leaving Harry on the floor, blood coming from his side. 

Bellatrix grabbed Harry and helped him up and got him to the main door when Neville and Voldemort ran into the hall. Neville was shouting at him.  
"You were! The Elder Wand was failing you and it will always fail you!"   
"I killed Snape." Voldemort said  
"But that wand never belonged to Snape. It was Harry who disarmed Dumbledore!" Neville shouted.  
Everyone in the hall stared at the both of them  
"Then I'll kill Harry when I'm done with you!" Voldemort yelled   
"But I disarmed Harry at Malfoy Manor! The Elder Wand answers to me!" Neville yelled, shooting Expelliarmus at Voldemort  
Voldemort sent the Killing curse back at him and they continued to duel.  
Bellatrix continued pulling Harry out to the courtyard. Harry saw Draco behead Nagini before she killed Ron and Hermione.   
Harry looked back at Voldemort and saw his body fall to the ground as he died.   
Harry saw Rabastan, Rodolphus and Blaise running towards them. Rodolphus helped Bellatrix keep Harry up.  
They all apperated back to Malfoy Manor. Yaxley and Greyback were already there, cleaning their wounds.  
Pansy came running downstairs, taking over from Rodolphus and help Harry.  
"Get him to his room." Bellatrix ordered  
Pansy and Bellatrix helped to and his room and onto his bed. They took off his coat and his shirt so Bellatrix could heal the wound properly.  
"Why-Why is the wound green?" Pansy asked, panicking  
Bellatrix didn't know why.  
"Bas-Basilisk. Chamber of Secrets. Dumble-Dumbledore must've kil-killed it with the sword..." Harry whispered, pulling in and out of consciousness  
Harry's body was pale and sweaty.  
"What does that mean?" Pansy asked Bellatrix  
"Harry has Basilisk venom in his blood"


	27. Chapter 27

"How do we cure him?" Pansy said through her tears  
Bellatrix was searching through Harry's potions cabinet.  
"There isn't a cure. But we can slow down the effects." Bellatrix said while pouring down a potion down Harry's throat.   
"Phoen-Phoenix tears..." Harry whispered again  
"Yes! Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers and can heal any wound. But it could take weeks to find one!" Bellatrix said  
"I'll have to make more of this before we go."  
"We?" Pansy asked  
"Not you. Me and the Inner Circle." Bellatrix said."You and Zabini will stay here."

Bellatrix made a new cauldron full of the healing potion in Harry's room.  
"This will last him a month at least." Bellatrix said."You need to give it to him twice a day, understand?"  
Pansy nodded her head. Bellatrix summoned the Lestrange brothers, Yaxley and Greyback to her.  
"We have to find a phoenix for its tears if we want Harry to live. We have month at maximum." Bellatrix told them  
"We only got back from Hogwarts half an hour ago." Yaxley said  
"Then leave, if you want your new Master to die already!" She shouted at him  
"New Master?" Yaxley  
"Lord Voldemort is dead." She said "Now we need to go."  
Pansy watched them all apperate from Harry's room.

3 weeks later...  
Pansy never left Harry's side at all. Despite Blaise telling her its useless to do so. But eventually he gave and joined her.   
Pansy poured the potion down Harry's throat slowly and then burst back into tears.  
"That's the last of it." Pansy cried while Blaise hugged her.  
"They'll get back in time. I promise." Blaise assured her. 

2 hours later, Blaise had went to get some water while Pansy slept in the armchair next to Harry's bed. She was woken up by the sound of five loud cracks. She saw Bellatrix run into the room, followed by everyone else.   
Bellatrix pulled a vial out of her bag. The vial had a drop of a clear liquid inside. She opened it and poured it slowly on Harry's green, bloody wound.   
The blood poured back into his wound and the green disappeared. The wound closed up, but left a scar because it was left open for so long. Harry woke up seconds later and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. Pansy sat next to him and wrapped a towel round his back.  
Harry looked up at everyone to ser Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Yaxley, Greyback and Blaise standing there.  
"What happened? All I can remember is being cut by Draco and he walked away. Everything else is blank. Where's the Dark Lord?" Harry asked  
They all looked at each other.  
"The Dark Lord is dead, making you the new Dark Lord." Bellatrix said  
Harry looked down to the floor. For some reason, he felt nothing. No anger. No grief. Nothing.  
"Can someone get me a shirt?"   
Yaxley grabbed a black t shirt and threw it to him. Harry put it on. As he did, he ran his fingers over the scar on his side.  
"Where's every other Death Eaters?" Harry asked  
"This-This is everyone. Everyone was either killed, captured or... Ran." Bellatrix said  
"What about the Malfoys?"   
"They under Ministry protection. We've hears that they're in a manor in Wales, but we've also heard three different stories. One of them saying they've moved to Australia." Rabastan said  
"My Lord... What do we do now?" Rudolphus asked  
Harry was silent.  
"Leave. Travel the world, spreading the cause. To every witch, wizard and magical creature. Come back in 5 years to the date. And don't split up. I don't want anyone dying." Harry ordered."Not you, Blaise." Harry added, looking at him.  
They all looked at each other.  
"Well go!" Harry shouted  
Everyone apperated except for Bellatrix.  
Harry stood up to face her.  
"My Lord-" Bellatrix started  
"And stop calling me that. You've called me Harry my entire life. Just because I'm in charge now, doesn't mean that has to change. I'm not my father. I care about you. All of you. He didn't about what happened to Barty. I did. And I'll care and be heart broken if it happened to you. Be careful. See you in five years."   
Bellatrix nodded.  
"Bye Harry." She said  
"Bye."  
Bellatrix apperated, leaving Harry, Pansy and Blaise alone.

Hours later ar midnight...  
Harry went back into his room, wearing only green silk pyjama bottoms and an untied silk dressing gown. He saw Pansy standing on his balcony, looking over the gardens. Harry went outside and stood next to her.  
"Thank you. For looking after me. You didn't have to." Harry said  
"Yeah I did. I felt like I had since I probably would've died if I stayed in Hogwarts." Pansy joked  
"Oh, so that's why helped me." Harry said with a smile  
"Yeah." Pansy smiled."I want to fight with you and everyone else."  
"No." Harry said immediately. "I've lost people. People I cared about, people I loved. I'm not losing you too."  
"Then why did you give me the Dark Mark with Blaise?"  
"You need a Dark Mark to leave and enter this place. The only reason you could enter before was because you were with Rabastan. I can't take the enchantment down and risk us getting attacked. And also, only the caster can take it down. And the caster's dead." Harry said  
They were both silent for a minute.  
"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Pansy asked  
"Yeah. But... Maybe not all for the bad." Harry said  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused  
"Last year, I promised you. I promised once the war was over, we'll get house, get married." Harry said. "And... We've got the house, so.... What do you say? Will you marry me?" Harry asked nervously with a smile  
Pansy looked at him with a smile before nodding her head.  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course I'll marry you." She said while kissing him.  
Harry wrapped his arm round her as they both smiled.  
"I would've got you a ring, but I felt me waking up was better."   
They both laughed  
"I don't care about a ring." Pansy said  
"You know, those pyjamas you're wearing are really cute." Harry said  
"Let me guess, they'd look cuter on the floor?" Pansy joked  
"Wow, I'm insulted. I genuinely mean they look cute." Harry laughed  
They both looked up at the stars.  
"Where's Blaise?" Pansy asked  
"Training in the basement." Harry said  
"So... He's three floors below us. So do you think he'll hear us if we... You know?" Pansy laughed  
"No, we'll be ok if he's three floors down." Harry laughed.  
Pansy lead him back into his bedroom and Harry closed the balcony doors as she did.


	28. Chapter 28

3 years later...

Harry walked down to the basement as saw Blaise training again.  
"Give yourself a break, Blaise." Harry said  
"I want to to fight with you. And everyone else." Blaise said, wiping the sweat of his forehead  
"And you will. But we won't be fighting for another two years." Harry told him  
"Why don't you just go back up to your wife?"  
"Blaise, seriously. I'm worried about you. You've train for 6 hours a day everyday for the last three years. Its not normal."   
"Know what else isn't normal? You and Pansy. Literally every night. Do you really think I can't hear you both? Why else do you think I spend most my nights down here?" Blaise angrily  
Harry looked at him, embarrassed.  
"Ok... Well sorry about that. But for your information, he haven't done anything in weeks. Something's up with her." Harry said  
"Do I care about your marriage drama?"  
"I guess not. But I've packed your bags." Harry said  
"What?"  
"You're going away for a week or two. To relax and have fun" Harry said  
Blaise opened his mouth to protest, but Harry stopped him.  
"I don't care what you say. You're going or I'm wiping your mind and kicking you out. When you come back, you can do whatever you want. But only if you relax on the weekends. Understand?" Harry ordered  
Blaise nodded.  
"Yeah..."   
"Good. Go have a shower and then you're going." Harry said before walking back upstairs

1 week later...

Harry woke up and saw Pansy putting her shoes on, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He sat up next to her.  
"Morning." He said  
"Morning." She replied  
"You ok?"   
"I'm fine!" Pansy snapped  
"Ok... Where are you going?" He asked  
"Diagon Alley. And I know, be careful." She said  
"And can you please put some clothes on before 12pm today?" She snapped  
Harry sighed as he laid back down  
"Fine."  
Pansy was quiet for a minute. She turned to Harry, smiling.  
"And please, for the love of God, shave your chest? It looks scruffy on you. It doesn't suit you." Pansy joked  
Harry laughed  
"Yeah. I'll do it for you."   
Pansy stood up and put her bag over her shoulder.  
She leaned over Harry and kissed him.  
"See you later. Love you." She said  
"Love you too." Harry said as she left the room

4 hours later...  
Pansy stepped out the fireplace in Malfoy Manor and walked into the dining room and saw Harry setting the table. He was wearing a black shirt, dress trousers and shoes.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked smiling  
"Well, you've been down these past few weeks. And I wanted to do something for you to cheer you up. So I thought I would make a romantic dinner... For the first time."  
Pansy looked at him.  
Harry knew there was something wrong with her.  
"What? Is something wrong?" He asked looking worried  
Pansy walked towards him.  
"I didn't got to Diagon Alley today. I went to St Mungo's." She said  
Harry walked to her and held her hands.  
"Why? Are you ill or something?" He asked worried  
"No. No... Harry, I'm pregnant." She said with a nervous smile  
A huge smile appeared on Harry's face.  
"That's-That's amazing! Isn't it?"   
"Of course it is. Sorry, its just I thought I was ill for weeks. It's why I've been so upset for weeks. I didn't want to worry you."  
"Pansy, you can tell me anything. Oh my god, we're having a baby!" Harry said loudly excited.  
They both smiled at each other before kissing.   
"So... Are we having this romantic meal then? Obviously I can't have that wine." She said indicating towards the two wine glasses


	29. Chapter 29

2 years later...

Harry and Pansy were cuddling on the sofa, watching their daughter, Astra, playing on the floor with a chocolate frog.   
The only noises in the room were Astra's giggles as the frog hopped around her.   
The quiet was disturbed by three loud cracks in the room. Harry and Pansy saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan standing next to Astra. The three of them stared at the 1 year old baby.  
"Pansy, can you take her upstairs, please?" Harry said   
Pansy stood up and picked up Astra. She stared at the Death Eaters as she walked past them. Harry saw Astra reaching for him as Pansy left the room holding her.   
Harry looked at the three.  
"Where's Yaxley and Greyback?" He asked  
"My Lor-Harry. Greyback was captured and Yaxkey was killed." Bellatrix said  
Harry sighed as he sat back.  
"How many people did you recruit?"  
"60 men and 3 giants." Rabastan replied  
"Is that it?! How am I supposed to take over the world with 60 men?!"  
"Harry, what do we do? Give us a new mission." Bellatrix asked  
"I need the Elder Wand to take over. To do that, we need to find Longbottom." Harry said  
"Harry, I know the whereabouts of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They are in a manor in Scotland, while Draco is working for the Ministry." Rodolphus said  
"Do I care about the damn Malfoys?! Longbottom works at Hogwarts as the Herbology professor. He loves going to Hogsmeade. So Bellatrix, meet here on Saturday morning. We'll take Blaise too." Harry said  
"Ok, Harry." She replied   
"Now all of you go. And give me noticed when you're coming back. I don't want Astra seeing you."   
The three of apperated away.

Harry went up to Astra's room and saw Pansy playing with her on the floor. Astra crawled to Harry and he picked her up.   
"Hey. Hows my beautiful girl?" Harry said before kissing Astra's cheek.  
Harry sat down next to Pansy on the floor and Astra went back to playing.  
"Everything ok with those lot?" Pansy asked him  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked her while playing with Astra  
"Dunno. What happened to the other two?"  
"Captured and killed. I never liked either of them, but... It feels like the whole world is caving in on us. I just can't be bothered with any of it anymore." Harry sighed


	30. Chapter 30

Harry met Blaise and Bellatrix in the living on Saturday morning. Blaise was wearing Death Eater robes. Harry swapped his black robes to green Death Eater robes.  
You two ready?" Harry asked them, raising his arm  
They both nodded while holding onto his arm and he apperated the three of them to Hogsmeade.   
Harry pulled them both into an alleyway quickly.   
"So, Longbottom is in the Three Broomsticks and normally in ten minutes." Blaise said  
"How do you know that?" Bellatrix asked  
"I have friends in Hogsmeade."   
"So, we get him once he walks past the alley and apperate out of here, understand?" Harry asked  
They both nodded to him.

They waited ten minutes until they heard Neville saying goodbye to someone.  
"Hold onto my shoulder." Harry whispered to them  
They both held onto his shoulder before Harry pulled Neville into the alley and apperated them all to a field miles away.  
Harry threw Neville onto the ground and Rh both pointed their wands at each other.  
"Neville. Been a while, hasn't it?" Harry taunted  
Neville glared at him.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"You know what I want. The Elder Wand. I know you're the master of it and I also know you wouldn't keep it. So where is it?" Harry demanded  
"I'll die before I tell you anything!" Neville shouted  
"That can be arranged, Neville. But I know it won't solve anything. But killing all the Weasleys might. I've already killed the mother and the twin's dead too." Harry taunted  
Neville glared at him as Harry stared into his eyes.  
"Oh... I know where it is. You sentimental idiot. Dumbledore's grave." Harry said with a smile  
"Yeah, I put back with Dumbledore after the battle. But someone stole it a year later. I got it back and put it back with Dumbledore. But it was stolen again two last year. Once I got it back then... I realised all the wand did was cause death. Between the thieves, 46 people were killed and 58 were injured. So I broke it and burnt the pieces." Neville said confidently  
Harry stared.  
"You're lying!" He yelled  
"I'm not. You know I'm not." Neville said  
Harry knew he wasn't lying. Somehow he knew the Elder Wand was destroyed.   
"Obliviate." Harry said to Neville.  
Harry turned to Bellatrix and Blaise.  
"Take him back to where we found." Harry muttered  
"Harr-" Blaise started  
"Do it!" Harry yelled  
Blaise and Bellatrix grabbed Neville and disapperated.  
Harry apperated to Malfoy Manor.

Harry apperated into the living room and Pansy walked in, holding Astra.  
Harry smiled as soon as he saw them. He ran over and hugged Pansy.  
"You ok?" She asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
"Yeah. But... Astra has something to show you." Pansy laughed  
"Oh, does she?" Harry smiled while turning to Astra in Pansy's arms.  
"Go on, Astra." Pansy said  
"Dadda." Astra said while giggling  
Harry smiled at her while taking her from Pansy and hugging her.   
"She said it just after you left." Pansy said with a huge smile  
Harry kissed Astra's head before kissing Pansy.  
"Are you crying?" Pansy joked  
"No. I don't cry over anything!" Harry joked  
Harry hears two cracks behind him and knew what it was. He hand Astra back to Pansy.  
"Stay here." He told Pansy.  
Harry turned to Bellatrix and Blaise.  
"What now, Harry?" Bellatrix asked  
"What happens now is you both leave. And never come back. I never want to see either of you again. This whole taking over the world thing, ends now." Harry told them  
"What?! What would your father think of this?!" Bellatrix shouted  
"My father is dead. Voldemort killed him when I was a year old. And its taken me so many years to realise that Voldemort was never my father! He used me for my power and planned on killing me when he got what he wanted!" Harry said loudly at her  
"I've changes since then. My priorities have changed. I have a family I need to keep safe. I can't go out, attacking muggle borns and muggles every night."  
"You have the entire Ministry after you!" Bellatrix shouted  
"And I've dealt with all that perfectly over the past five years! You two can go and take over the world. But just leave me, my wife and my daughter out of it! Understand?!"  
Bellatrix screamed in anger before apperating herself and Blaise out.  
Harry turned round at Pansy and Astra.   
"Pack your bags." Harry said  
"What?"  
"We're leaving. For a fresh start. There's an abandoned Death Eater safe house down south. Its by the seaside. Its an amazing place for a kid to grow up. No one will find us there. Obviously only if you want to." Harry said  
Pansy smiled at him  
"I think a fresh start is what we need." Pansy said with a smile  
Harry smiled at her and Astra.  
"We'll leave on Monday, then." Harry said before hugging them both.


	31. Chapter 31

2 years later...  
Harry woke up. He only just got used to living in a smaller and messier house than Malfoy Manor. Here, they didn't have servants and cleaners. The house was a lot smaller than the manor aswell, but still big enough for a family of 5.   
Harry got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The entire downstairs was just one big room.   
Pansy was packing a basket of food while Astra was drawing pictures on the dining table.  
"Finally he awakes!" Pansy joked, making Astra laugh  
"What you laughing at?" Harry asked while flicking Astra's ear lightly.  
Astra poked her tongue out at him and Harry did it back at her.   
"You making the picnic?" Harry asked Pansy  
"Yeah. While you were sleeping."   
"I did it last week and the week before." Harry said  
The three of them had a picnic every Saturday on the beach, which was right next to their house.   
"Yeah and I cleaned up both times." Pansy snapped  
"Yeah and I'll clean up later." Harry said. "Are you ok?"  
Pansy looked at her.  
"Sorry. Just feel a bit weird this morning, that's all."   
"We don't have to have this picnic. You can go back to bed and relax." Harry said  
"I'm not ill. I just feel weird. And anyway Astra loves the picnics. She looks forward to it all week."   
"Ok. If you're sure." Harry said  
"Dad?" Astra asked  
"Yes, Astra?" Harry asked  
"Can you come and look at my picture?"   
Harry walked over to her.  
"That's... Beautiful. What is it?" Harry asked  
"Its you, me and mummy." She said. "Its not finished yet."  
"Well that's really cool."Harry said while running his hands over Astra's long black hair."You know, when you finish it, it is going straight on the fridge."   
Astra smiled at him.  
"Well, right now, we have a picnic to eat, don't we?" Pansy said after she came over to them.  
"Yeah!" Astra shouted, excited.   
Astra held Pansy's hand and pulled her outside. Harry grabbed the blanket they used and followed after them. 

The three of them sat on the blanket and ate the picnic.   
After they ate it all, Astra opened the chocolate frog and played with it.  
"Astra, are you going eat it before it melts?" Harry asked her.  
"I'm not going to eat him!"   
"The compassion you have for chocolate is incredible." Pansy joked  
"I wanna go in the water." Astra said  
Pansy glared at Harry. Harry roles his eyes as he stood up and followed Astra to the water. He held her hands to keep her up as they walked into the water.  
"You don't have to hold my hands, Dad!"  
"Astra, you barely know how to swim." Harry said  
"I wanna sit down in it." Astra said  
Harry moved her closer to shallow water and she sat down. She played and splashed the water.  
"Don't go any deeper, ok?" Harry told  
"Ok, Dad."   
"Good girl." Harry said, kissing her head.  
Harry went back sat next to Pansy, as they both kept an eye on Astra.  
"You're so good with her, Harry." Pansy said  
"She's my daughter. Did you expect me to ignore her?"Harry joked  
"No. I just never saw you as the paternal type."  
Harry laughed.  
"Neither did I. Ten years ago, I thought my life was gonna be filled with killing, torturing and control. I never for one second thought I would end up having a beautiful wife. And a beautiful daughter. And living in a real, proper family home by the sea." Harry said with a smile  
"Harry, look at me." Pansy said  
Harry turned to her.  
"What?"   
"I'm pregnant again." 

3 weeks later...  
Pansy returned to the house after spending the day in Diagon Alley. She went up to Astra's room and saw Harry leaving the room.  
"Hey. Where have you been?" Harry asked  
"Its 9pm and you left at 8am."  
"I bumped into my parents and went back their house. I should've sent an owl or something. I'm sorry."  
"Its ok. Astra was worried though. Took me ages to get her to sleep. Read Babbitty Rabbitty to her five times." Harry said  
"I should go check on her."   
"Please don't. If she sees you, she'll all excited." Harry said stopping Pansy from going into her room  
Pansy looked at him suspiciously.  
"Have you lost here again?"   
"Right, firstly, no. She's asleep. And secondly, I turned by back for a second, its not my fault she sprinted after a butterfly. It was a year ago, will you let it go?" Harry laughed  
"Yeah, you're right." Pansy said wrapping her arms round his neck. "We should go to bed early. Tell Astra about the baby tomorrow."   
"Yeah... Lets go to bed early. Been a while since we did, hasn't it?" Harry said  
"Shut up." Pansy said, pulling him towards their bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

1st September 2017...  
Harry was hugging his two children, Astra and Maxon goodbye. Astra was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts and Maxon was starting his first.   
"Dad, why can't you come to King's Cross with us?" Maxon asked  
"You know I can't, Max." Harry said ruffling Maxon's black hair.  
Harry hugged Astra.  
"Good lucking with winning the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw." He said.  
"I won it for us last year, I can win it this year." Astra said  
"I know you will. Now go or you'll miss he train." Harry said.  
Pansy and Astra walked outside.  
Harry bent down to match Maxon's height.  
"You worries about the Sorting again?"   
Maxon nodded his head.  
"You know, you can choose your own house if it means that much to you." Harry told him  
"But I don't know what house I want to be in."  
"Look, whatever house you are sorted into to, me and your mother still love you. Your sister was the same. She was terrified when she told us she was in Ravenclaw because we were in Slytherin." Harry said  
"But I'm scared of having no friends." Maxon said  
"Max, you will make friends. I promise. And Astra will always be there for you. Ok?"   
"Ok."   
"Now go join your mother and Astra." Harry said  
"Bye Dad."   
"See you."  
Maxon ran outside to Pansy and Astra.

Two hours later...  
Pansy arrived back home to find Harry cooking dinner.  
"Hey." She said  
"Hi. Was everything ok in King's Cross?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. Max was a bit upset, but Astra promised she'd look after him." Pansy said  
"Of course she would. I think I've made way too much. Feels weird cooking for two." Harry said.  
"We can easily just save some for later."   
"Yeah."  
They were both startled by a loud crack outside.  
They both took out their wands. Harry carefully opened the front door and saw Draco standing there.  
Draco looked at Harry's wand.  
"What a way to welcome your brother." Draco said  
Harry and Pansy put away their wands.  
"I haven't seen you in 19 years." Harry said  
"Well can I come in?"

The three of them went inside and sat in the living room.  
"So, hows life been?" Draco  
"Good. I heard you had a son." Harry said  
"Yeah. Scorpius. Started Hogwarts earlier. Pansy, I saw you with your kids there aswell." Draco said. "What are their names?"  
"Astra and Maxon." Pansy said  
"What are their houses?"   
"Maxon's being sorted today. Astra's in Ravenclaw." Harry said  
"Ravenclaw? You must've been disappointed Harry." Draco taunted  
"No. I don't threaten to disown my child if their not in Slytherin. Like your father did." Harry said to him. "You were always meant to be in Gryffindor."  
"No I wasn't." Draco said sternly  
"Only a worth Gryffindor can pull the sword of out the Sorting Hat." Harry said  
Draco was silent.  
"What are you doing here Draco?" Harry asked  
"I'm hunting Death Eaters."  
"Oh yeah, you're Head of the Auror Department. You're here to arrest me." Harry said holding out his hands  
"I'm not here to arrest you or kill you."  
Harry lowered his hands.  
"Why are you here then?"  
"I want you to help me hunt them."   
Harry laughed.  
"You think I'm gonna betray my old friends." Harry laughed  
"I know you will. You abandoned them, sooner or later they're going to want revenge." Draco said  
Harry was silent.  
"What makes you sure I will help you?" Harry asked  
Draco stood up.  
"Because... You children didn't arrive at Hogwarts. They are currently in a Ministry holding cell." Draco said  
Harry stared at him before running at him. Pansy stopped him as he shot off the sofa.   
"How does that make you any better than Death Eaters?! Kidnapping children and using them as hostages!" Pansy yelled, still holding onto Harry  
"It was never my idea, Harry. Once we have hunted down the remaining Death Eaters they can come home. They're safe. They're being fed, being entertained. They're not prisoners." Draco assured them.  
"Who is their left to hunt?" Harry asked  
"Bellatrix Lestrange. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange and Blaise Zabini." Draco said  
"Fine. I'll do it." Harry said  
Draco pulled three pieces of paper out of his briefcase and laid them on the table.  
Harry read them.   
"The only important information is their known locations." Draco said  
Bellatrix was in Albania, the brothers were in Little Hangleton and Blaise was in Little Whinging.   
"We're going after the brothers first. I'll meet you there on Friday at 3pm." Draco said before leaving the house.  
Pansy burst into tears as she sat back down.  
Harry sat next to her and hugged her.  
"They'll be ok. I'll deal with these four, and they'll back home. I promise." Harry assured her


	33. Chapter 33

Monday...  
Harry apperated to Little Hangleton in a small village.   
He saw Draco coming towards him.  
"Where Rodolphus and Rabastan then?" Harry asked him  
"They're hiding out in Riddle House." Draco said  
"Of course they are." Harry said rolling his eyes

They both walked through the village, through the graveyard and walked towards the house.  
Harry stopped Draco.  
"I'll go in first, ok?"  
"I give the orders, Harry." Draco said  
"Yeah and I don't follow them." Harry said as he walked towards the front door.  
Harry opened the door and went inside. Rodolohus and Rabastan were standing at the top of the stairs, staring at him.  
"Hey guys. Its been what...14 years." Harry said  
"Hows the family?" Rabastan asked  
"Good. Kids went to Hogwarts a few days ago." Harry replied  
The brothers were quiet.  
"We know why you're here, Harry." Rolodphus said  
"I guessed."   
"Then you know we won't let you kill us." Rabastan said  
"I don't want to kill you. But I have to. For my family." Harry assured him  
Harry saw five Death Eaters walked into the entrance hall where he was, all of them with their wands out. Harry pulled his wand out.  
"You know we won't come quietly." Rodolphus said  
"Yeah I know."  
The Death Eaters all shot curses at him. Harry blocked each of them. Draco ran in and stood next to him and started dueling with two Death Eaters.  
"Stun them! We need them alive! Kill the brothers though!" Draco yelled over the sounds of spells clashing against eachother  
Rodolphus and Rabastan ran upstairs.

Harry and Draco stood back to back, fighting the Death Eaters.  
Harry pulled a mirror of the wall with his wand and threw it onto one of them, knocking him out.   
Harry deflected a disarming spell and shot it back at the caster.   
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at him and he fell back against the wall.   
Harry waves his wand and the third Death Eater fell to his knees. Harry ran over to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.  
Harry looked at Draco, who had just stunned the two he was dueling with.  
"Upstairs."   
Harry and Draco ran upstairs to the room Harry had killed Frank Bryce over 20 years ago.   
The Lestrange brothers pulled out their wands. Harry started dueling with Rodolphus while Draco dueled with Rabastan.   
Harry blocked and deflected the curses that were shot at him. Harry was struggling a bit, having not duelled properly since the Battle of Hogwarts.   
Harry saw Rodolphus was getting tired in his much older age and saw a chance.   
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Rodolphus' wand was thrown out of his hand.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as Rodolphus fell to the ground, dead.  
Harry was getting tired of duelling. He ran to Rabastan, grabbed his wand arm and pulling it down. He pointed his wand directly to his head.  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry muttered and Rabastan's body fell on top of Rodolphus.  
Harry sat down in the armchair, tired.   
"Good job." Draco said  
Harry glared at him  
"You can go if you want. I'll deal with everything else" Draco said  
"Who's next?" Harry quickly asked  
"Zabini. He's in Little Whinging."  
"Where are we meeting and when?"   
"Privet Drive. Thursday, 5am." Draco said  
"See you there then." Harry said before apperating back home. 

Harry went inside and saw Pansy waiting for him.  
"Did it go ok? Are you hurt?" She asked hugging him  
"I'm fine. It went ok. They're dead."   
"We got a letter from the Ministry." Pansy said  
"What does it say. I can't be bother to read it." Harry asked as they sat down at the dining table  
"Basically, Max and Astra are fine. They're living in these private quarters place. They're still doing schoolwork that McGonagall sent them. They've got books, a chess table, snacks. Basically they're perfectly fine. They're comfortable and safe. And they also let Max be sorted." Pansy added  
Harry looked at Pansy quickly.  
"Well? What house is he in?" He asked quickly  
"He's in Gryffindor." Pansy said  
Harry grinned.  
"Well, that is amazing. Are we allowed to contact them?"   
"Uhh, no. We're not allowed." Pansy said, disappointed  
"Ohhh... Well at least they're ok. They're not going to fall behind in school. Everything will be fine." Harry said. "This time next week, they'll be in Hogwarts."


	34. Chapter 34

Harry apperated at the entrance to Privet Drive and met Draco.  
Harry looked down the street and saw no light, cars destroyed and the entire street was empty apart the run down and abandoned houses and the destroyed cars.  
"What the hell happened here?" Harry asked  
"Blaise. He attacked the street. Killed everyone." Draco said  
"Where is he?" Harry asked  
"Should be hiding in one of these houses. We're going to search them all until we find him and bring him in alive." Draco explained  
"Why are we keeping him alive?"  
"Because he hasn't committed crimes to earn him a death sentence." Draco said  
"He's murdered an entire street!" Harry said loudly  
"And the Lestranges have probably killed a city worth of people in their lives." Draco said  
Harry was quiet. He knew Draco was right.  
They both pulled out their wands.  
"Lumos." They both said and their wand tips lit up.

The two of them search each house for Blaise. Every house was wrecked in the inside.  
They walked into another house. Harry walked into the living room and saw a picture smashed on the floor. It had a fat man with no chin and a big moustache, a tall, skinny blonde woman and a child with blonde hair and looked a lot the man. Harry assumed they were a family. There were more pictures on the floor of the boy.  
There was a noise upstairs and Harry and Draco looked at each other.  
Harry indicated for Draco to follow him.  
Draco followed him upstairs and Harry entered a room. It looked like the parents' bedroom. He saw an unframed picture on the floor. He picked it up. It had the same blonde woman on it, but she looked a lot younger. She looked liked she was in her late teens. There was another figure by her that had been coloured over by a pen, so Harry couldn't see her. He turned the photo over and the words 'I'm sorry' was written on it.  
"Harry, I think he's in the room over there." Draco whispered quietly pointing at a door.  
Harry walked to it and gently opened it. A green curse was shot at him, but he dodged out the way.  
Draco shot disarming spells at Blaise, which he blocked.  
Harry pushed Draco out of the way and raised his wand to Blaise. They looked at each other.  
"Blaise... What have you done?" Harry said. "Killing an entire street."  
"Like you've never killed." Blaise said  
"I have. And... I regret it. I was lied to. I was manipulated by Voldemort. And I turned you into this. I turned you into a killer. I turned you into psychopath."  
Blaise shaked his head slightly.  
"No. You didn't do this. You just helped me to discover what I really am." Blaise said  
"You're not like this! You were never like this until the battle." Harry shouted  
"Just shut up! I'm going to kill you, Harry! Then I'm gonna kill that bitch of a wife of your's. Then I'm gonna kill your bratty kids!" Blaise shouted  
Harry was silent.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled  
Blaise's body fell to the ground.  
"I told you not to kill him!" Draco yelled  
"I'd love to see you resist the urge when he's threatening to kill your family!" Harry yelled back  
"When are we going to Albania?" Harry asked  
"Bellatrix has been spotted in Godric's Hollow." Draco said  
Harry stared at him.  
"When?"  
"Saturday. 6pm." Draco said  
"Fine." Harry said before apperating back home.

Harry walked inside his house and saw Pansy sitting on the sofa. Harry sat next to her and put his arm round her.  
"Did it go alright? Did you take Blaise in?" She asked  
"No. I killed him."  
"What? You were told to bring him in. Why did you kill him?" Pansy asked  
"Because... He threatened to kill you and the kids." Harry said  
"But you know-"  
"Yeah, I know he couldn't have done anything if we took him in. But just hearing him say it made me want to kill him." He said  
"Pansy, he killed an entire street of muggles. He killed kids. Not even I would kill a child." He said. "And I feel like... Like I did it. Because I brought him into it. I made him kill and he liked the feeling of it."  
Pansy hugged him.  
"It is not your fault he did awful things. And you didn't force him to join Voldemort." Pansy comforted him  
"I got another letter from the Ministry." She said while letting go of him.  
"What does it say?"  
"They're doing ok. They're eating well, studying and doing homework. But Max has been upset a lot. They said he's been crying because he doesn't want you putting yourself into danger." She said  
"How do they know what I'm doing?" Harry asked  
"They overheard two guards talking about it. Astra's trying her best to comfort her, but they can tell she's worried to."  
"Who can tell?" Harry asked  
"The Watchers. They're just to look after them while they're there." She said  
Harry kissed her cheek.  
"I love you." He muttered  
"I love you too."  
They cuddled for another ten minutes before Harry fell asleep. Pansy carefully got up, trying not to wake him. She put a blanket over him and kissed his head before going outside to the patio which faced the beach and the sea.


	35. Chapter 35

Saturday 6pm...

Harry apperated in the middle of Godric's Hollow with Draco. Harry looked around the dark street.  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked  
"No one knows. Everyone disappeared 7 years ago." Draco said  
"Where's Bellatrix?" Harry asked  
"Either in the church or in there." Draco said, pointing to a house with a nearly completely caved in roof and no front door.  
"We'll search the house first." Draco said  
Harry opened the gate and walked down the pathway and through the empty doorway.  
Harry took out his wand  
"Lumos."  
Harry walked into the living room. He saw a book on the coffee table and opened it. There were pictures on every page of it.  
The first one had a picture of a man and a with read hajr dancing. Harry turned it round and read 'James and Lily Potter.'. The man looked exactly like Harry. The woman's eyes were exactly like Harry's. Harry turned the book and saw a picture of a new born baby. He pulled it out and read the back 'Harry James Potter, 31/07/1980.'   
Harry turned the page again and saw a picture which he'd seen before.   
The picture wasn't moving like the rest. It had Lily in it, but she looked young. A tall and skinny blonde woman was standing next to her. It was the same picture he found in Privet Drive. He turned the picture round and read it 'Lily and Petunia Evans.'.   
They were sisters. Harry had been in his dead aunt's house and he didn't even know it.   
Harry sat up and saw another picture of James and Lily. They were smiling at him, as if they were proud. He picked up the framed picture and looked at his parents, imagining what his life could have been, with normal and happy parents. He put the picture in his bag as Draco came back downstairs.  
"There's nothing here. We'll try the church."  
Harry followed him out to the graveyard.   
They saw a light turn on in the church and they both quickly ducked behind two graves.   
They both took out their wands.  
Harry felt a burst of rage when he saw the names on the grave he was behind. 'James and Lily Potter'.   
Harry stood up and walked towards the church, blasting the two heavy doors off and knocking out two Death Eaters with them.   
Bellatrix was standing at the end of the aisle.  
"Hello, Harry. Long time no see." She cackled  
"Yeah, I wished it stayed that way!" Harry shouted full of rage  
Harry raised his wand at her.  
"I'm going to kill you, Bellatrix."  
"You wish." Bellatrix muttered  
"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed  
Harry moved out the way in time and the curse hit the wall.   
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at her  
Bellatrix blocked it. She shot curses at him and Harry blocked them all.   
Harry shot disarming and killing curses back at her, which she blocked and dodged.   
Bellatrix levitated one of the pews and threw it at Harry. He just dodge it as it threw through the wall. Some of the church crumbled around them.  
Harry levitated a large rock and threw it at her. She shot a curse at the rock and it crumbled into tiny stones.   
She sent killing curse one after another at Harry. He barely managed to get behind a pew in time. Then he remembered.   
Harry stood up, pointed his wand at her. She continued to sent killing curses at him, which were all absorbed by his wand. His wand tip glowed green. Bellatrix realised she messes up, but before she could do anything.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled  
The green curse shot from his wand and send Bellatrix flying into the wall as she died.   
Draco walked inside.  
"Well done." Draco said  
"Now give me my children." Harry said angrily  
"Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow at 3pm." Draco  
"What?! You said deal with four Death Eaters! I've done it now give me my children!" Harry shouted  
"And you will if you meet me." Draco said before apperating

Hogsmeade 3pm...  
Harry apperated into Hogsmeade. People all around were staring at him. He walked into the Hog's Head and saw Draco.   
"So why am I here?" Harry asked  
"We need you to do something."  
"What?"  
"Go to the Forbidden Forest. 19 years ago Neville Longbottom dropped the Resurrection stone in the forest. We need you to find it and bring it to me." Draco explained  
"And then I get my kids back?" Harry asked  
"Then you get your kids back."

Harry search for the Stone for hours. He finally spotted something in the leaves. Something that was way too clean for the forest. Harry walked towards it and picked it up. It had the Deathly Hallows symbol on it and Harry knew this was it.   
Harry turned round to see his parents facing him.   
Harry walked towards them, raising his hand to touch them as Lily did the same.  
Their hands went through eachother's.  
"Harry, we're so proud of you." James said  
Harry looked at him.  
"Why? I've tortured and killed people without a second though." Harry said  
"You were lied to. You were manipulated by Voldemort. You've changed since the war. You went from a killer to a father. You've killed your own friends to save your family." Lily said  
"And, Harry, what you have to ask is; Do you feel guilty?" James asked  
Harry was silent.  
"All the time. Everyday, I see their faces. And everyday I see more." Harry said. "But I was fine with killing Bellatrix and Blaise and the brothers." He added quietly  
"Only because you did it to protect your family. Do you really think I would never have killed for you?" James asked  
"But, Dad, I killed your friends. I killed Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail. I made Lupin's son an orphan. How can you forgive me?" Harry asked  
"Because you're my son."   
"Harry. Don't trust Draco." Lily said suddenly  
"What?" Harry asked, confused  
"He's been lying to you. The Ministry was never looking for the Death Eaters you killed. He's framed you for murder." Lily said  
"But even if they weren't looking for them. They're still Death Eaters. And I was already on the run anyway." Harry said  
"The hooded Death Eaters you killed were innocent people under the Imperius curse. And the Ministry had given up on looking for you ten years ago. After Neville Longbottom persuaded them to." James said  
"But when they find out you've killed more innocent people, they Ministry will arrest you." Lily said  
"Well, then... Where are my kids?" Harry asked  
"They're at Hogwarts. Draco is the one who has been sending the letters." James said  
"Harry, you need to get your family away from here. Get your kids from Hogwarts before the Ministry start looking for you." Lily said  
"Leave the stone, son. We'll always be there even if you don't know." James said  
"Go, sweetheart." Lily told him  
Harry reluctantly dropped the stone and apperated to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Harry stormed through Hogwarts to McGonagall's office. She stared at him as he walked up to her desk.  
"You have a nerve showing up here." She said  
"I'm not wanted, am I? No, so give me my kids." Harry order  
"What?"   
"I want to take my children out of school for a bit. Their mother is seriously ill." Harry lied  
"Right, of course."

Harry waited a few minutes until he saw Astra and Maxon walk into the office.  
Harry ran over to them and hugged them tightly.  
"Dad... You're choking me!" Max shouted  
Harry pulled away from them.  
"Sorry, but we need to leave now."   
"Why? They said Mum is ill. Is she ok?" Astra asked as they left the castle  
Harry grabbed them and apperated home.

Pansy heard the door opened and saw Harry, Astra and Maxon walk inside.  
"Pack your bags." Harry told them both  
"Harry, what's going on?" Pansy asked  
"Draco's set me up for murder. He lied to us, Astra and Max were in Hogwarts all along. Draco was the one who was sending the letters." Harry explained quickly  
"So we're going on the run?" Pansy asked  
"Yeah." Harry said before conjuring two suitcases of clothes for them both.  
"Where are we going?" She asked  
"I know a cottage by beach in the West. Its small, but it will do until the heat dies down. The place is called Shell cottage." Harry said  
Astra and Max came downstairs with bags of clothes. Harry grabbed onto them all and apperated to Shell cottage.


	36. Chapter 36

2 weeks later...

Harry, Pansy, Astra and Maxon were on the beach next to Shell Cottage having a picnic.   
Harry had relaxed a bit, but was still angry that Draco set him up.   
"Dad, when are we going back to Hogwarts?" Max asked him  
"Uhh, I don't know, son." Harry said.  
"So got a boyfriend yet, Astra?" Pansy asked trying to change the subject  
"No. I don't. Why don't you ask Max about his love life for once?" Astra joked  
"Why? Max, you got a girlfriend?" Harry asked  
Max glared at Astra.  
"No."   
"There a girl you like?" Pansy asked  
"No." Max said, still glaring at Astra. "But... There's this boy that I like." He added while facing to Harry and Pansy  
"A boy?" Harry asked  
Max nodded his dead.  
Harry and Pansy smiled each other.   
"Max, we know." Pansy laughed  
"What? How?!"  
"How should we know? We've just always known since you were born." Harry said while smiling  
"Why didn't you say?" Max asked  
"We didn't want to pressure you to tell us." Pansy asked while moving to hug him  
"So you don't care?" Max askes  
"Of course we care. But we don't mind. We're fine with it." Harry said. "Now, who is this boy you like?"  
"His name's Frank."   
"Frank what?" Harry asked  
"Longbottom. Frank Longbottom. He was named after his grandfather." Max said  
Harry looked at Pansy.  
"Is that ok?" Max asked him  
"Yeah. Sorry, its just me and his father, Neville... We have a complicated history. But you can like who you like. Do you think he likes you back?" Harry asked  
Maxon shrugged.  
"I don't know. He acts weird and awkward around me sometimes." Max said  
"Dad, can you finish teaching me how to swim? Since you didn't finish teaching me a few months ago." Max asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, sure. Lets go get changed." Harry said as they both got up and went back inside  
"So did Max tell you?" Pansy asked Astra  
"He told me he liked a boy a week into term. He didn't tell me who though." Astra said. "I'm not surprised. We're not exactly going to go to the Longbottoms' garden parties anytime soon are?" Astra joked  
"Do they have any other kids?"  
"Frank said he's got a little sister, Molly. And his mother's pregnant again." Astra said

Pansy and Astra watched Harry teaching Max how to swim for half an hour before they all went to bed.  
When Harry woke up, he sat with Pansy outside.  
"Where are the kids?" Harry asked  
"Over there." She said pointing to a tree which they built a swing on.  
"Harry, what are we going to do? Its not fair on them. They need an education."   
"I know. But I dont know what to do." Harry said quietly  
"They're not the ones on the run." Pansy said  
Harry sighed  
"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have brought you with me. I should've gone on my own." Harry said  
Pansy looked at him.  
"I'm sorry. You know the kids would've wanted to have gone with you. So would I." Pansy said before kissing him  
"I'm gonna get dressed." Harry said before going inside.

Later that night...  
It was dark on the beach. Harry was playing Exploding Snap with Pansy, Astra and Maxon outside with a light next to them.  
"You know you're all going to keep losing!" Astra said after winning another round  
"I'm gonna stay here all night until I beat you." Pansy said  
Harry and Max looked at each other, rolling their eyes.  
Their laughing and talking was disturbed by a dozen loud cracks.  
Harry looked up at the hill and saw Draco with 10 Aurors.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry pulled Pansy, Astra and Maxon inside and upstairs.   
"Harry! All we want is you! If don't come out, we'll kill you and your family!" Harry heard Draco shout  
"And if you run, you will all spend the rest of your lives on the run! Do you want your children to spend their lives moving from place to place?!"  
Harry got his family into his and Pansy's room and they all sat on the bed. Pansy held Astra and Max tight.   
"Harry, what are going to do?" Pansy asked  
"I don't know. We can't apperate. They've definitely out anti-apperation charms round the place." Harry said  
"What about the brooms?"  
"They'll shoot us down before we get to high." Harry said  
Harry thought for a minute before getting standing up from the bed.  
"Pansy, you were right. I should never have you with me. And now I've put you all in danger." Harry said   
Pansy stood up.  
"What are going on about?" She asked  
"I'm doing what I should've done when two weeks ago." Harry said  
"No please! Harry, don't!" Pansy said loudly as she burst into tears.  
"I have to. If I don't, they'll kill all of us. Or we'll spend the rest of our lives on the run." Harry said holding her hands  
"Please..." Pansy said  
Harry kissed her head before sitting in front of Astra and Maxon, taking one their hands.  
"I need the both of you to promise me that you'll look after your mother for me." Harry said while he started to cry  
They both couldn't say a word through their tears.  
"Promise me."  
"Yeah, we promise, Dad." Astra said  
"And promise me that you'll look after each other aswell."   
They both nodded before Harry hugged them both and kissing their heads.  
"I love you both so much. More than I can express." Harry said  
"We love you too." Max said through his tears  
Harry stood back up and out his hand on Pansy's cheek.  
"I love you. I have since I laid eyes on you." Harry said  
"I love you too."  
"You need to be strong, Pansy. You have two children to look after." Harry said  
Pansy nodded her head slightly.  
"One minute, Harry!" Draco yelled  
Harry kissed Pansy before leaving the room and closing the door. Pansy fell to the ground in tears while Astra and Max ran to hug her.  
Harry wiped his tears before going downstairs and leaving the house through the back door onto the beach.  
"Over there!" Draco yelled  
They all ran down to him.  
Harry pulled the two pictures out of his pocket as they did. He looked at his parents in the picture. They were smiling at him. He looked at the picture of him, Pansy, Astra and Maxon. He remembered when it was taken. On Max's 9th birthday. They were all so happy. Harry didn't remember if he stopped smiling that day.   
He held them tight in each hand as he saw Draco and the Aurors walking towards him on the sand.   
Harry dropped his wand into the sand.

The Aurors all pointed their wands at him with Draco standing in the middle of them.  
"Draco." Harry said  
"What?"  
"These are gonna be my last words. So you're gonna listen, understand?" Harry said  
"Go on." Draco said lowering his wand  
"I loved you. I still do. You're my brother. And I understand why you're doing this. But I just wanted to you to know that I love you. I always have."   
Draco was silent  
"You're father tortured me." Draco said  
"Voldemort tortured me to. He lied to me. Manipulated me. Used me as a weapon. But I know now... He was never my father. He killed my father. And my mother."  
"Go." Draco said to the Aurors  
The ten Aurors turned away and walked back up the mountain, leaving Harry and Draco alone on the dark beach.  
"I loved you too. But my love for you died when you sided with him over me. And I will never forgive you for that." Draco said while raising his wand.  
Harry looked up at the house and saw Pansy looking through the window at them. Harry moved his hand and the curtain closed on her. The curtain wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried.  
"Draco... You lied to me. You told me my children were locked up. You framed me for murder. But you know... I forgive you." Harry said  
Draco lowered his wand slightly, but raised it back up at Harry.  
"I'm sorry, Harry."   
"I know."  
Draco closed his eyes.  
"Avada Kedavra." Draco muttered  
The green light lit up the dark beach before it hit Harry in the chest.  
Harry's body fell onto the sand as the photos in his hands blew away from him in the wind.


	38. Chapter 38

Harr opened his eyes. He saw nothing but white.   
Harry rubbed his eyes and saw two figures walking towards him. It took him a few seconds to realize they were his parents.   
Harry ran over to them as Lily and James ran to him.   
James and Lily ran to him and hugged their son.  
"We're so proud of you Harry." James said as they let of eachother  
"You did the right thing. Sacrificing yourself to give your family a better life." Lily said  
"Look at you." James said. "You're older than us."  
This made the three of them laugh a bit.  
"I'm sorry. For everything I've done." Harry said quietly  
"You have nothing to apologise for, Harry." Lily said. "You did the right thing in the end."  
Harry looked up at them.  
"How do I- How do I watch over them like you did with me?" Harry asked  
Lily and James smiled at him as they held out their hands to him.  
Harry took their hands.  
"We'll show you." James said  
Harry walked with his parents with his hands in theirs.

10 years later...  
Maxon was woken up by being shaked.   
"Max! Wake up! You're gonna be late!"   
"Ok! I'm up!" Max shouted  
Max rubbed his eyes and saw Frank standing over him.  
"Get dressed. Your mother's expecting you in 10 minutes." Frank said  
Max for out of bed.  
"Why are you so bossy?" Max asked  
"Because you're lazy and frustrating."   
"And that's why you love me." Max said while pulling Frank to him.  
"Who said I loved you?"   
"You did. Multiple times. On our wedding day." Max said  
"Then maybe I do love you." Frank said before kissing him. "Now get dressed."   
Max got dressed, grabbed the birthday present and card, kissed Frank and apperated to his mothers house.

Maxon apperated into the living room. Pansy had moved back to their home after Harry died.   
Max felt Harry wrap his arms round him.  
"Hey, mate. Hows my favourite little brother?" Max asked  
"I'm you're only brother." Harry said  
"The point still stands. Happy birthday mate." Max said before handing him his present and card.  
"Remember, don't open anything until after dinner." Pansy said as she entered the room.  
Harry groaned and went upstairs.  
"Is he ok?" Max asked her  
"He's asking about your dad again." Pansy said  
"You're going to have to tell him at some point. He died making sure he had a good life." Max said  
"Harry didn't even know I was pregnant when he died."  
"You didn't know neither. So stop feeling guilty about not telling him." Max said  
"When's Astra getting here?" Max asked, trying to change the subject  
"She said she'll be a bit late. She just took maternity leave at work."  
"Oh. Still can't believe she is a doctor in the muggle world." Max said  
Thee was a loud crack and Astra apperated in the room.  
She groaned as she sat down.  
"You ok?" Pansy asked quickly  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Its the guilty. Not telling Adam you're a witch." Max joked  
"Shut up. You go fall in love with a muggle and slip 'By the way I'm a witch.' into a conversation."  
"He's going to find out at some point. You're eight months pregnant with twins!" Max said  
"Astra!" Harry shouted as he saw her and hugged her.  
"Careful. Happy birthday, Harry." She said while handing him a present  
"Thank you. I'm not allowed to open anything until after dinner." Harry said disappointed

The four of them had dinner on the patio facing the beach and the sea. They would normally go for picnic, but Astra could barely sit on the floor and get back up.  
Harry sat on the beach, playing, while the other three had a conversation at the table on the patio.  
Harry froze when he saw someone watching him about 30 feet from him. He couldn't see who it was. He turned to called his mum, but when he looked back the figure was gone. 

Harry looked at his family, having fun. Hr felt a smile grow on his face as he saw his son playing on the beach. He felt two hands on his shoulders. James and Lily stood there, smiling with him. For the Potter family in the house, despite Harry not being there, all was well.


End file.
